


Sins of Bacchus: Lust

by Oldine



Series: Birches Grow [21]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 38,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldine/pseuds/Oldine
Summary: This is the first part of a five part series. Jack is having memory issues. The Torchwood team is caught between a group that kills anything it deems unnatural and another group trying to manipulate the fabric of reality.





	1. Chapter 1

** Hughes Flats; Cardiff, Wales **

** Spring 2037 **

Anwen Williams sensed John as he approached the building and smiled. She hadn’t seen him in a year. After a brief panic over her appearance, she accepted she didn’t have time to change. If he wanted to complain, he should have given her notice. With that in mind, she tried focusing on something other than her rumpled clothes. As he neared the door, she opened it. 

He looked resigned. 

“That bad?” She asked motioning him inside.

John waited until she closed the door behind him. “Another universe collapsed.”

“That’s three not counting Simon’s? Has he figured out why?” Anwen wondered how they could help. 

“No.” John dropped on the sofa. “He thinks it might involve the ancients. They appear to be influencing certain time lines.”

Anwen the other end of the sofa, folding her legs under herself to face him. “It’s not another Time Agency?” It was hard to believe there was anything Oldaria couldn’t figure out from Redemption. She understood alternate dimensions and incredibly advanced technology.

“No. The one from his universe appears to be an anomaly.”

Puzzled, she asked, “Why are you here?”

“Simon said I needed to talk to you.”

“About Torchwood London or the baby?”

“You’re pregnant?”

Anwen shook her head slightly. “No.” John was the only man she had any interest in. “My girlfriend wants a baby. What did Simon say about London?”

“That you’re going to challenge Rex.”

“Challenge sounds feudal. I’m going to London with Trefor and Michael. We’re kicking his arse out of my office.”

John rubbed his face. “Why?”

“Rex made several bad decisions lately. All involved choosing politics over Torchwood. He needs to go.” She took a moment. “The Brussels office needs a new bureaucrat. It comes with a fancy house and more money. He’ll have more than enough to care for his wife and kids.”

“It’s not that simple,” John said. “Whitehall, the EU, and the US approve of Rex’s leadership.”

“Yeah. That’s exactly the problem.”

“What did Jack say?”

Anwen paused to compose herself. “When he fully regenerates from the explosion, that was Rex’s fault, I’ll ask him.” She took a deep breath. “Ianto had second degree burns and required Nanogenes. He not only witnessed it, he pulled Jack out of the rubble.” Even Michael wanted to hurt Rex.

“Taking over Torchwood is more than claiming your office.”

“I know. I spent four years getting a tedious degree in political science.” Anwen moved closer to John. “Do we have to argue?”

“What about your girlfriend?”

Anwen set her head on his shoulder for a moment and laughed. “Remember my birthday two or three years ago. You climbed into bed with both of us.” She shifted herself around and sat on his lap.

“This is a bad idea.”

She set her forehead against his neck. “We have this conversation every time. Simon knows about me. I know about him. My girlfriend doesn’t care. She thinks Uncle Jack is hot and would love to meet Simon.” Anwen paused. “Right now she’s trying to find a sperm donor for a pregnancy that doesn’t require a turkey baster. I told her to just pick a clinic and a description, we’d scan the sperm to make sure it’s not modified and voila.”

“That’s…”

“Honest? Yeah. She wants a donor she knows. There are too many potential complications. Using the clinic means she doesn’t have to worry about a knuckle-dragger wanting visitation rights or objecting to me.”

“Bitter.” John set a hand on her thigh.

“It’s been a bad few months. Mum came out of retirement with Jack injured. I had to talk the general, Azrael and Other Keara out of dropping Rex in a hole. Even the Sarkisians agree, and they never agree on anything.”

“Has anyone asked Rex for an explanation?”

Anwen ran the side of her hand down John’s face. “It’s Torchwood’s zero tolerance policy on using alien technology to develop weapons. Countries argue they need to defend themselves against alien threats. Then they threaten or attack their neighbors. Or swan around the world knobbing each other and third world countries.” She sighed. “Azrael’s been kicking European and America corporations out of Africa for scavenging archaeological excavations for alien artifacts. They’re worse than organized crime.”

“Rex saw Miracle Day.” John sounded as confused as she felt in the beginning. 

“Yeah. He wants to play nice and negotiate. He thinks the weapons research is because Torchwood is heavy handed. We’ve blown up two intro biomech labs in the last six months. One of the countries tried to bring Torchwood up on war crimes at the International Criminal Court. It didn’t end well for them.”

Before John could respond, Anwen lifted her head and peppered his check with kisses to his ear. “Come to bed.”

 

John was predictable and annoying, Anwen thought as she telekinetically tossed his pants across the room. It seemed to be a recurring theme in their sporadic relationship. As far as she could tell, it wasn’t that John objected, but that he felt guilty afterward. She was twenty-one the first time they tumbled into bed. Their CN bond heightened the experience. For whatever reason, if she mentioned that, he felt guiltier.

“Why do you feel guilty? Is it the other version of me you loved?” She still wore his ring. He either proposed or intended to propose to another version of her in a time line that no longer existed. She’d taken the necklace to hold as a child and then refused to give it back to him.

John laid back on the bed. “It disrupts your life.”

“How?”

“You’re in a relationship.”

Anwen nodded. “You could solve one of my relationship problems. She wants a donor she knows.” 

“Do we have normal conversations?”

Anwen smiled. “You’re a time traveler that dated my uncle. You currently live outside of universal time/space at Redemption and are dating another version of my uncle from a universe that no longer exists. Define normal.”

John hesitated. “Simon thinks I can talk you out of challenging Rex.”

“Simon’s an idiot.” Anwen reached for John’s hand. “It needs to be done.”

“It will disrupt the time line. Simon needs to figure out what’s destroying universes and agitating the ancients.”

Anwen moved closer to John, setting her head on his shoulder. “My duty is to Earth.” She reached across him and took his hand. “You’ve known three versions of me, John. Would any of them agree to what Simon wants?”

He hesitated. “No.”

She gave it a few minutes. “Why do you feel guilty about us? The real reason.”

“I was supposed to protect you.”

“You did.”

“No.” John squeezed her hand. “I made you more like me.”

“I was always like you.”

“No. Not like this.” He hesitated. “You’re angry, entitled, callous.”

“I disappointed you.” Anwen shifted away.

John held on. “No. You deserve better than me.” He waited until she shifted back. “You’re in a solid, healthy relationship. You’re going to be a parent.” He closed his eyes. “You need to let me go.”

“No.”

An odd expression crossed his face. “Have you heard the whole story of my first time in Cardiff?”

“Probably not.”

“I didn’t come solely for the diamond. I wanted Jack. I couldn’t let him go. I expected him to pack up and leave with me. Everything that happened with Gray was because I wanted Jack back. If I had thought it through, it would have been different.”

“You think I’m obsessed?” Anwen stared at him.

“Determined to reach a future that can’t happen. The other Anwens I knew didn’t become the head of Torchwood by kicking out the previous leader. The first Anwen wasn’t in a relationship when I met her. The other one didn’t go in this direction.” John opened his eyes and met her gaze. 

“This is what happens when we don’t tell each other everything.” Anwen flipped open her wrist-strap. “You tell him.”

The essence of the first Anwen John met appeared like a hologram. “Rex is making the same mistakes my predecessor made, John. The zero tolerance policies are the only chance to prevent the derived technology from getting out of hand.”

“It could destabilize the Torchwood network.”

“The attack that injured Jack is evidence of a Torchwood faction that was created by a rogue office. In my time, we suspected it was created by former US, British, and Russian military personnel. The problem in this time line is the group appears to have information they shouldn’t have. We need to expand Torchwood’s global defense early. Rex won’t agree.”


	2. Chapter 2

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

** Sunday, April 25, 2021 **

After two days of Weevil incidents, including a group of idiots that decided to hunt one through a construction zone, John Hart needed sleep and a vacation. He’d already written up the planned Weevil relocation. The island housing Rift victims could be easily modified. The Torchwood that recruited him originally built a comparable habitat. The creatures were happier, required minimal care and didn’t have access to humans. With a Weevil in quarantine recovering from being shot, they needed to start the project immediately.

John slid a tablet with details across the conference table. “Weevils are empathetic and linked communally. When those arseholes shot one, it traumatized the community.”

Jack stared at the small computer or John’s hand as the door slid open. Ianto entered wearing Michael in a Snuggli and carrying a tray holding breakfast plates. The kitchen remodel meant they didn’t eat as much takeaway during long Torchwood situations. 

“Thanks.” John accepted a plate.

Jack suddenly stood and reached for Ianto. The plate hit the table with a clack, making John’s sensitive ears hurt. The passionate kiss was an annoying reminder that Ken was still in rehab. John promised to wait. After two months, he was losing his resolve. 

“Get a room I’m not in.” John focused on eating his breakfast.

“He’s jealous.”

Ianto sounded uneasy, backing away.“Not in front of Michael.” 

Jack returned to his seat at the head of the table without another word. John looked between Jack and Ianto, wondering what he missed. As the PTSD symptoms fading, their relationship changed, but Jack wasn’t disrespectful. John hoped Jack wasn’t reverting to old habits.

“Why did you do that?” 

“What?”

John stared for a moment. “You upset Ianto.” 

Jack shrugged and reached for his breakfast plate. 

“What’s wrong with you?” John gestured with his hand.

Jack grabbed it. “I’m in a good mood.” He twined their fingers together. “We haven’t gone to Ni’Athal in years.”

“Ni’Athal? You’re nostalgic over a sleazy resort?” John then remembered Jack didn’t have access to his early memories. 

“We had fun.”

John nodded. It took a moment to remember details. The last time they visited the colony, they’d still been partners at the Time Agency and lovers. They’d spent more than a week with a very open-minded, androgynous humanoid. Most of it in bed. 

“Do you know where we are?”

Jack thought for a moment, and confusion took over. “No.”

“We’re going to the infirmary.” 

When Jack looked ready to argue, John teleported them both. An alarm sounded. Owen glared until he realized Jack didn’t recognize him. John pinned Jack against a medical cot long enough to find a stun pellet and press it to his hand. 

 

Bree Nelson sat on a medical cot across from Jack. One of the numerous complications of working for Torchwood was the insistence on secrets. After her experience with Ianto, she could understand the reasoning behind some of it. Assessing a patient after a serious memory lapse required details. 

“I need actual information, Jack.” She couldn’t help but wonder what he was hiding. Nothing could compare to finding out Ianto came back from the dead. At least she didn’t think so.

He sighed. “You wouldn’t believe me.”

“Nigeria has specialists.” Refuge people had a lot more experience than she did with the complicated and seemingly impossible.

“They wouldn’t believe him either.” Ianto stood next to Jack with a hand on his shoulder.

Bree held out her hands. “I know you were a Time Agent before you worked for Torchwood and you’re one or two hundred years old.” All of which she learned from Anwen.

“I’m not sure how old I am.” Jack set a hand on Ianto’s. “Over two thousand is solid.”

Bree stared at him.

“I’m immortal. I can’t die.” Jack paused. “My brother buried me at one point.”

That took a moment to process. “That’s why you accept the memory issues as normal?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you physically age?” Bree once again wondered at the rabbit hole she tumbled down when she accepted Jack’s job offer.

Jack nodded. “Slowly.”

Bree then remembered something. “I overheard you talking to Gwen about accessing your memories.”

“We use dream-sharing talismans.”

Definitely Wonderland, she thought. “Is it a permanent effect?”

“Yes. Reliving the memory in a dream allows me to remember while awake.”

Bree nodded. “I can only guess that it has side-effects. If what you’re experiencing is similar to recovering from trauma-induced retrograde amnesia than the process is complicated by the amount of missing memory, your age, and what you’ve done to recover memories. It can be traumatic and overwhelming. Seemingly incidental activities can trigger powerful recollections. It’s unpredictable.”

“Why did I regress?”

Bree shook her head slightly. “Neither psychiatry nor neurology covers immortal time travelers.”

Ianto hesitated. “Could it be dementia?”

“I don’t know. Owen needs to complete a full physical exam.” Bree stood. “Keep a symptoms journal. Until you have a better idea of what’s happening, you can’t work. Don’t drive or operate machinery.” She paused. “It would be best if you weren’t left alone.”

 

Jack Harkness waited as Bree left giving him and Ianto privacy. Regaining his memory was beneficial. There always seemed to be one more to add to the dream-sharing list. Although therapeutic, Rhys objected the last time it came up. The question was how long the process would take.

“I’m sorry about earlier.”

Ianto moved around the cot. “I should have known something was wrong.” He shifted his hand on Jack’s shoulder.

Jack set a and on Ianto’s back lightly and looked up to meet his eyes. “Is Michael all right?”

“Yeah. Anwen is sitting with the boys in the playpen in my office.” Ianto smiled weakly. “Gwen and John are there discussing custom weapon designs.” 

Under different circumstances, Jack would have questioned leaving an infant with an eleven, almost twelve, year-old. For whatever reason, Michael didn’t like Gwen. With Dmitri gone and Ken undergoing in-patient treatment that left John. Michael disliked Owen more than Gwen.

“You need to go.” Jack stood.

“I’m not leaving you alone.” Ianto hugged him. 

“I have work to do.” Jack paused. “You have the medical band and the GPS from when I was exposed to CN.”

Ianto paused. “That’ll help, but it’s not a solution. You’re not high. Taking your belt isn’t going to keep you from leaving. We had to modify the hub’s locks and remove the door knob from the alchemy lab.”

Jack remembered coming to his senses with a make-shift lock-pick and bottle of Anwen’s glitter. “Everyone was obsessed with knobs.” 

Ianto groaned. “This isn’t a joke.”

“Yeah, it is. I was high on mushrooms,” and flirting with imaginary aliens.

“You hallucinated for days.” Ianto looked up at Jack. “This could be a CN side-effect. You and John are the only known survivors without natural Rift abilities. He’s done so many drugs; he might not notice.”

Jack kissed Ianto lightly. “I regenerate. It’s not CN.”

“It’s been fifteen years since we dealt with Gray from this universe. Why are you regaining your memory now?”

“I don’t know.”

“That’s the problem. We don’t know. Until we do, you need to be careful, Jack.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bridge Road Industrial Park; Cardiff, Wales

Friday, April 30, 2021

Rhys Williams checked his delivery schedule. As the owner of Williams Haulage, he rarely drove a lorry anymore. With one of his driver’s on vacation, he was short-handed. While it was a beautiful day to drive, reading the driver’s handwriting was an experience. He gave up trying to decipher directions and checked the Internet, but his mobile connection dropped. Annoyed, he reached for the glove compartment and a paper map. He insisted everyone carry one as back-up.

As he sat back, he noticed movement on the edge of the vacant lot he parked next to. He watched, wondering if something disrupted his phone. Then he saw her. He checked that he’d remembered his shoulder holder and stepped from the lorry. He opened the back door and a box of emergency supplies that included a blanket. He didn’t see anyone or anything, and she didn’t appear to be running. 

He checked his mobile again, and still had no bars. Unsure of what else to do, he pocketed his keys and walked through the tall grass. The young, naked woman stood near the river looking confused. Rhys held out his hands, trying not to startle her. She didn’t seem to know he was there. When she didn’t react, he opened the blanket and wrapped it around her the best he could without touching her. She looked down puzzled at the cover but held it in place.

When he checked his phone again, he had bars and quickly dialed 999. “This is Rhys Williams.” He described the location the best he could. “I’m with a woman who needs a female paramedic. She’s naked and disoriented. I wrapped her in a blanket.”

The operator asked questions he couldn’t answer. “I don’t know. I was making a delivery. There’s nothing out here but warehouses and vacant lots.”

He thought about his shoulder holster after she ran out of questions. “Please tell responding constables I’m affiliated with Torchwood. I have a holstered weapon.”

“Is this related to a Torchwood case?”

“No, ma’am.”

Rhys wondered about that as they waited for emergency services. The sirens in the distance were comforting. But something about the woman’s body language made him wonder. He’d seen too many Torchwood situations over the years and recognized psychological trauma. She wasn’t afraid, showing indication of shock or physical injury. She appeared curious and unconcerned. Something felt off.

“Ma’am,” he said to the dispatcher, “I am going to call Torchwood.”

“Why?”

He had no idea how to explain it. “Just to be sure.”

After ending the 999 call, he dialed Gwen. They had seen to much for her to dismiss his concern. Seemingly harmless, unexplained situations could escalate. 

“Cooper.”

Rhys quickly explained what happened. “I can’t shake the feeling.”

“Look at her feet. Are they scraped and bruised?”

He quickly checked. “No.”

“Look at the ground.”

“It’s uneven and filled with weeds, hard clumps of dirt, and rocks.” Rhys realized there was no way she could have walked through the area without cutting herself. There was no blood on the ground or the blanket her gave her. 

“I’ll call Andy. Text me directions to your location.”

 

Gwen Cooper arrived after the unidentified woman was loaded into the back of an ambulance. Four marked police cars were parked in a row. The constables checking the trees on either side of the river. While Andy wasn’t on active duty, his official duties as Torchwood liaison resumed. He arrived in a marked car with a rookie driving. Officially, he was training Addien Floyd. Gwen suspected the young, female constable was babysitting. Witnessing Powell Beddoe burn to death was traumatizing. Keeping an eye on Andy was both practical and respectful. 

“Morning,” Andy greeted, stepping out of the car. “The first officer on-scene found the situation unusual.”

Gwen wondered if she should have had the woman transported to Torchwood. She sent Owen a message to check with the hospital. He was a lot like the Owen she remembered. He’d spent too many years studying bodies instead of treating patients. Unless she had to, she didn’t want to subject the living to his lack of bedside manner.

“They need to be careful.”

Andy gave her a look. “I know, Gwen.”

Rhys walked over. “Can I leave?”

“Did you give a statement?” Andy asked.

“Yeah.”

“Go on.”

“Call me.” Rhys set a hand on Gwen’s arm briefly before heading for his lorry.

Gwen followed Andy across the vacant lot. She quickly agreed with Rhys’ assessment. The woman could not have walked through the area without injuring her feet. Even with the new boots, she had trouble with the uneven ground. Walking barefoot would hurt.

“Sergeant.” Constable Cadigan approached. He’d been a constable almost as long as Andy. “We can’t track her.”

“Why?” Andy asked.

“No footprints. Mr. Williams prints are distinctive. The woman didn’t leave any. Unless she came out of the river,” and Cadigan obviously didn’t find that likely, “There is a serious problem with this situation.”

Gwen tapped her ear com again wondering if she should have send the woman to Torchwood. “Jack.” She walked away from the group.

“Hey.”

“We need a drone in the air.” She explained what she knew about the strange woman.

Gwen returned to her car as the search effort concluded. The searchers found no evidence. Cadigan often led searches. If he ruled it hopeless, the brass listened. No one complained about Torchwood claiming jurisdiction. Andy and Floyd waited for her assessment.

“Gwen,” Jack said over the intercom, “We have nothing from the drones. Ianto is checking property records. There is an old building shown on Google maps that isn’t on the real estate listing for the property. The access road may not be maintained.”

“I’ll look. Check files. We can’t have to many cases involving unexplained naked people.”

Jack chuckled. “You’d be surprised.”

Gwen shook her head. Not much surprised her anymore. 

 

Beyond the trees, Gwen found a deteriorating structure showing no indication of recent use. She walked around the building and found beer cans half concealed by weeds that had to be ten to twenty years old. It didn’t take much to guess why the real estate agent didn’t include the details. 

She peered through a filthy window facing away from the overgrown car park and noticed movement. While she assumed it was an animal, the shape was indistinct and made her wonder. After walking around the building a second time, she found no obvious way inside. 

Lacking options, she checked a broken window. Removing the glass gave her a better view. The concrete floor suggested she could safely enter. She went back to her car and grabbed a torch from the trunk. Then she checked she had a portal device.

“What are you doing?” Andy asked.

“I saw movement.”

“There is no one in there.”

Gwen agreed partly after a quick search. There was no one living inside. The room where she thought she saw movement had skeletal remains. With no indication of animals, she had no idea what moved. She wanted to say it was a shadow, but she’d been with Torchwood way to long to dismiss something because it didn’t make sense.

“Jack, I found a body.” She crouched by the bones. “It’s been here a long time.” She looked around. “I saw movement in this room. There is nothing here that could have moved.”


	4. Chapter 4

** Dreamscape **

Gwen Cooper felt disoriented entering the shared-dream. Between Morpheus making contact, and dream-sharing with Jack, she thought she was used to it. As the confusion faded, she wondered how it happened. Morpheus preferred an outdoor setting. The only time he’d shown her a flat was when he connected her to Rhys at Atmore. Then she’d recognized the location as a flat they shared before they were married. Sharing with Jack required the talismans, except they were kept at the hub.

An odd sound caught her attention and curiosity motivated her out of the tiny kitchen and through the badly furnished room that made her think of young, single men. It wasn’t a place she’d willingly live. When she stepped into the bedroom doorway, she realized what she was hearing, and abruptly turned around. 

As she retraced her steps, she wondered not only how she and Jack had an unplanned dream-sharing but why he chose a memory of him having sex. Maybe if she’d seen the other man’s face, she’d know when or where, but not necessarily. She’d met a few of his friends over the years, but other than Ianto, Jack didn’t have relationships. 

“Gwen?” Jack sounded as confused as she felt.

She motioned behind her, and couldn’t find the words. “Why are we here?”

“I don’t know.” Jack looked around. “This is Brad’s flat in the states.” He took a moment. “During Miracle Day I went to a club and then home with the bartender.”

Gwen remembered. “You called drunk.” It was a ridiculous situation motivated by stress and his fear of dying. “Why would you bring me here?”

“I wouldn’t.”

“How are we here, Jack?” Gwen leaned on the sticky counter.

He shook his head. “I haven’t thought about Brad in a long time.”

“Did you access the dream talismans today?” She wondered if Jack had done it unintentionally somehow. His memory issues were unpredictable.

“No. The talismans are secured at the hub. Ianto and I are sleeping in our flat.”

“This isn’t the brothers. Morpheus likes a field, Phantasos showed me an endless hallway, and Dmitri said Icelus approaches in dark memories.”

“I don’t know.”

 

** Hughes Flats **

** Saturday, May 1, 2021 **

Ianto Jones woke to the sound of running water. He checked that Michael was sleeping. Then he discarded his pajamas in the laundry basket and parted the shower curtain intending to join Jack except the water was cold. He grimaced. Then noticed Jack’s body language. 

“Warm, please.”

Jack hesitated before adjusting the temperature. Ianto stepped in and ran a hand over Jack’s back. He tensed. The only time Ianto had known Jack to take cold showers was when he needed to calm down. Which didn’t make sense. With Michael sleeping peacefully, they had time. With their unpredictable schedule, it had been awhile.

“What’s wrong?”

“Bad dream.”

Ianto knew it was more than that. “Sex dream?”

“Yeah.” The details of the unintended shared-dream tumbled out in a jumble of tangents and regret. 

Ianto hugged Jack. “There was always the possibility of side-effects.”

Unable to reassure him, Ianto was left to shower and get ready alone. Michael fussed as Ianto mentally reviewed his list for the day. He passed through the bathroom to the nursery. Caden, the newest addition to their household, stood under the crib and wagged her tail. Seeing Russell curled up next to the baby always made him uneasy. He reminded himself again that child safety information did not include magical, teleporting cats.

“Good morning.” He lifted four-month-old Michael.

Jack stepped into the doorway from the main room. “Where did the flowers come from?”

“What flowers?” Ianto carried Michael to the changing table. “I planned to get annuals for the yard today.”

“The ones throughout our flat.”

Ianto looked at Jack. “I missed something.”

“We have pots of flowers and hazel twigs on the tables, kitchen counter, and in the open kitchen window.”

“It’s Beltane. Blame the cat.” Ianto turned to Russell as the cat stood and stretched. “No cows.”

“Cows?”

“Beltane was flowers, blessings, bonfires, cows,” and hand-fasting. “Will you make Michael a bottle?”

 

Gwen Cooper’s mobile pierced her sleep and forced her awake. The headache reminded her of Phantasos forcing his way into her mind. She reached for the phone on the bedside table, trying to clear the vivid dream-sharing memory from her thoughts. 

“Cooper.”

“Sorry to wake you.” Andy sounded exhausted. “There are serious problems with the case from yesterday. Dr. Floyd, another pathologist in the office, and one of the case supervisors got into it. The body has been conclusively identified as Army Lieutenant Gael Towler also known as Sal. Dr. Fowler estimates the remains are ten to fifteen years old. Connie swears she saw Sal after we found the body.” 

The impossible had to be better than puzzling over the shared-dream. “How was ID made?”

“Towler has a metal pin in her right leg. It matches dog tags found under the body.”

“Is there a conclusive ID on Sal?”

“Yeah.” 

Gwen swung her legs over the edge of the bed. “Torchwood is claiming jurisdiction. We need the body and a copy of all case notes.”

Andy hesitated. “The Royal Military Police are involved.”

Gwen groaned. “I need to call Jack.” 

 

Ianto Jones poured himself a mug of coffee and wondered if the potted primrose meant something. After meeting Lewella, he researched Celtic mythology and slowly expanded to other cultures. He suspected an indirect connection between the ancients and old stories. His personal experiences didn’t match the research.

Michael whimpered. Jack reached into the bassinet next to the table, and the baby quieted. Ianto still felt guilty about the change. With Dmitri probably dead, and Ken recovering at an in-patient facility, it was impossible to carry Michael continuously. 

“Do you need more coffee?”

“Yeah.” 

Ianto set his mug down on the kitchen table and grabbed Jack’s. “Do we have a case?” 

“There is a problem with the body from yesterday.”

“Someone needs to take over. It’s Anwen’s birthday. Gwen and Meredith are taking Anwen, Teleri, Wynne and Sarah to the Red Dragon Centre for bowling and the pirate restaurant.”

“Have you talked to Laren?”

“Yeah. She and Sarah are living in Cardiff. There hasn’t been any ghost-like activity at Laren’s house since she returned from Birmingham. Mrs. Tray hasn’t reported anything strange around Maddox at their place, but they didn’t have problems before her accident either.”

Jack nodded. “Good.”

The door opened, and Gwen entered looking tired and hastily dressed. “Hey.” She headed for the coffee pot. “The military are trying to confirm Sal is alive, but she doesn’t want to be found.”

“Do we have a preliminary report?” Jack asked.

Gwen grabbed a mug from the cupboard. “No. If Dr. Floyd didn’t call, PD has her under some type of restriction.”

“Call Lacene,” Ianto said. “She’s familiar with Sal, RMP, Cardiff PD, and jurisdiction complications.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Mornings frustrated Owen Harper. He had an ongoing mystery he couldn’t solve. The one person who could solve it was restricted indefinitely to a small suite near the infirmary with no computer access. Bree’s initial conditioning assessment had everyone wondering if there was another device in Tosh’s head that the Nanogenes hadn’t removed. Proving it required coordinating with Nigeria and Nova Scotia. They now knew it was there, but couldn’t remove it.

Owen tapped the com panel for the small, secured room. “Hey.”

“Come in.”

Owen entered the code and the door slid open. He carried a tray with their breakfast into the room. They ate together whenever possible. It required intense safety precautions. If anything went wrong with his continual medical scan, he would be unable to get out. The hub would notify Jack. Thankfully, there had been no indication it was necessary.

Tosh sat at a small table surrounded by books, notebooks, and print outs. She wore her hair held back in a band and casual clothes Gwen brought her. It was hard to accept. The Owen in her universe died before they had a chance at a relationship. The same with Tosh from where he came from. They survived crossing universe barriers only to face another obstacle.

“Did you sleep?” She asked as he set the tray on the table.

“Some.” He sat across from her.

Tosh held up a folder. “Did you read the latest from Nova Scotia?”

“No.” Owen set her dishes in front of her.

“Luc thinks he knows how the device was implanted.”

“Good.”

Tosh touched his hand as she hand. “I don’t blame you, Owen. Not for this room. Not for being unable to fix me.”

He blamed himself.

 

Jack Harkness waited in the conference room with Bree. Both her and Ianto insisted that someone had to stay with him. He argued. But the unexpected shared-dream had him worried. Although he didn’t want to admit, he questioned whether he’d accessed the talismans for some reason. Records showed he hadn’t.

“Did something happen?” Bree asked.

“Yeah.” He didn’t want to talk about it.

She nodded. “Was it your memory?”

“Not exactly.”

“You need to consider it’s more than regaining your memory. That’s one possibility.” Bree gave him a moment. “There is a lot we don’t know about your longevity, potential consequences, and even the possibility you were exposed to something that affects you. I reviewed the notes on the island explosion last year. A terraforming device leveled that island and then recreated everything on it.”

“My scan readings were normal after I regenerated.” Jack wondered if there was a connection. Although unrelated, as far as he knew, John also underwent a sudden change as a result of events last year. Dmitri’s disappearance, or death, showed a vague connection between the alchemy device that changed John and the quantum entanglement devices.

She shook her head. “You need to consider the possibility something is happening to you.”

The conference phone chimed minutes later. Jack tapped it. “Morning, DCI Harpham. I am here with Dr. Nelson.”

“Morning. I have spoken to several people since you called. I will be in Cardiff by late afternoon or early evening. The brass is concerned that Lieutenant Towler will release sensitive information to the press. The current theory is that information was planted to scare Sal. From what I know of Towler, I find it unlikely. No one would expected her to back down when threatened.”

“Does Towler have any military-related psychological problems that could be triggered?” Bree asked.

“Yes. If she believes this was an intimidation attempt, her response will be retaliation.” Lacene took a moment. “Anyone familiar with her would know that, making it an unlikely tactic.”

“Unless the goal is to encourage her to release the information.”

“Anyone who would benefit from that could simply ask her,” Lacene replied.

“Would Towler know that?” Bree asked.

“Yeah. I bet it’s a Torchwood case unrelated to any military investigation.”

“Does the RMP investigator share your opinion of Lieutenant Towler?” Jack asked.

“Possibly.” Lacene paused. “Except Towler is the only reliable witness in a politically sensitive investigation. If she was discredited, his life would be easier.”

 

**Red Dragon Centre**

Gwen Cooper’s mobile rang as she and Meredith Purcell entered the bowling alley with the girls. She checked caller ID and wondered. With Jack coordinating with Lacene, there shouldn’t be anything more to discuss. Unless it was another problem.

“Hey.”

“Is there anything about the woman Rhys found that you didn’t tell me?” Andy asked.

“No. I had questions about where she came from. We all did.” Gwen still wondered if she should have had the woman transferred to Torchwood. Nothing indicated the woman was assaulted. The lack of injuries, footprints and possible connection to the remains she found supported claiming jurisdiction.

“She walked out of the hospital,” Andy explained. “We were unable to identify her.”

Gwen stayed back while Meredith went to the counter. “Did something happen?”

“Fifteen unexplained pots of flowers, three cats, a butter churn, and a miracle recovery.”

That took a moment to process. “Primrose?”

“I think so.”

“It has something to do with Beltane. We don’t know what.”

Andy groaned. “I can’t put that in a report, Gwen.”

“Contact Jack. We’ll take jurisdiction.” It had to be related to the unexplained corpse she found nearby. Unfortunately, that linked Ianto to the same situation. While everything but the cats were new, they suggested a connection to Lewella.

 

**Bridge Road Industrial Park**

Investigating the possible Lewella angle required a negotiation. Ianto Jones wanted to check the area by himself because he was concerned about having Jack in the field with his memory problems. Jack argued that the nearby building made a search dangerous and didn’t want Ianto anywhere near it. Bree suggested John go with Ianto. No one was happy, but it eased worries.

Ianto parked his car near the area Rhys and Gwen described. When the constables checked the area, they were expecting she escaped or was released to wander. With no obvious injuries, and clean blood work, the constables started looking for a missing person report involving psychological problems. While their inability to find footprints made it a bizarre situation, they still followed through.

“What are we looking for?” John asked after they stepped from the car.

“I don’t know.”

Finding the location where the constables searched didn’t take much. They made no effort to conceal their activity. Ianto simply walked around through the area until he sensed something. Within fifteen minutes, he stood under a large willow tree next to Rhymney River. There was no evidence of old growth. A few leaning saplings and really large weeds supported what Ianto knew of the area.

From basic research, he’d seen pictures of the location. A fire leveled the area. Both the insurance and arson investigations described an area filled with brush and saplings, but no large trees. The willow probably grew rapidly like Lewella’s oak or the death omen’s hawthorn. It tied loosely into Celtic symbolism.

Ianto used his mobile to check willows. They once believed to be connected to increasing psychic abilities which didn’t explain the woman or the remains. The Internet wouldn’t help him determine the difference between myths and reality. He sent Nessa a text message.

A flicker of movement drew his attention as he pressed send. A plant sprouted from the ground and grew. As the bright yellow flower opened, he sensed a change in energy. He leaned on the willow tree to keep his balance and the bark tingled on contact.

John approached slowly, eying the flower. His eyes suddenly glowed blue. “What is this?”

“Another ancient.”


	6. Chapter 6

** Bridge Road Industrial Park; Cardiff, Wales **

Gwen Cooper walked around the deteriorating building with Lacene and Chet Chanley, the RMP investigator. There was something about the man. His build, movement, and even the way he stood revealed his military background. He gave her the impression he had an alpha male attitude similar to Jack’s. Arguably, it was what she expected. Except something about him was off.

Unsure if she simply disliked his interference, she focused on the location. Weeds still dominated the car park and the lawn. Beer cans remained where she found them yesterday. The intact windows were filthy and offered no view of the inside. There were no unexpected changes.

The police removed a boarded up door for access. Markers showed where forensics found possible evidence. From the reports they found nothing of interest that wasn’t with the body. Gwen expected Chanely to lead into the house. Except he hesitated. She caught Lacene’s gaze briefly and the other woman’s expression suggested the same thought. What type of military man hesitated to enter a dirty building and waited for the women to go first?

Gwen lead through the grimy hallways to where she found the bones and stepped aside. Lacene walked farther into the room checking the walls with her torch. Chanley stayed in the doorway. Either he had a bad experience with a dilapidated building, which was possible if he served in a combat zone, or he was unused to getting his hands dirty. The latter could be what she found odd about him.

“You saw movement?” Chanley asked.

“I thought I did. There is nothing in here.” Gwen had no intention of explaining her reasoning. 

“Ghosts.”

Gwen wondered if he was serious.

Lacene crouched near the body marker and eyed the floor. “If a body decayed here, there would be more discoloration. There is no evidence of fluids or insect or rodent activity.”

“It could have faded in ten or fifteen years.”

“No. There is no wind or moisture. The scene is contained.” She stood checked the floor and walls. “The bones were placed here. From the scene reports, it was years ago.” 

“Lieutenant Towler moved to the area several years ago.”

Gwen turned to Chanley. “You think Towler planted a body that could be misidentified as her?”

“Maybe.”

“For what reason?” Lacene asked.

Chanley shrugged. “I have no idea how she thinks.”

“This is Torchwood jurisdiction,” Gwen said. “The unexplained woman near here led to the discovery. The remains don’t make sense.”

“Towler potentially staged this. It’s RMP.”

“No,” Lacene said. “This doesn’t benefit Towler. There is nothing here to suggest she had anything to do with this. Even if she did, she isn’t active military. It isn’t RMP’s case.”

“I disagree.”

Gwen motioned toward the door with her torch. “Disagree outside.”

He thankfully didn’t argue. 

“Is he an actual investigator?” Gwen asked Lacene quietly.

She nodded. “Unfortunately.”

 

** David’s D draig Goch **

John Hart asked Ianto to drop him by Sal’s pub. While he didn’t expect her to be there, he thought someone might know how to contact her. The disposable phone he had the number for had been destroyed. With the unexplained body and her connection to an RMP investigation, he couldn’t blame her for disappearing. 

The police cars in the car park were a bad sign. He approached one of the bartenders. She wore yoga pants and an over-sized shirt suggesting the leather she wore behind the bar was a costume she kept on-site. The other women standing around eyed him.

“What happened?”

The bartender shrugged.

As much as John wanted to ask questions, he knew he wouldn’t get answers. Sal’s motivation for being a crime boss was different than most. From he could tell, she actively went after criminals that targeted women. It was entirely possible her organized crime activities were a front for vigilantism. Without the new law enforcement interest, she had a lot of enemies.

She also had friends in strange places. John shouldn’t have been surprised to see Detective Connie Ryan emerge from the pub. From previous Torchwood investigations, Ryan was suspected of having vigilante ties. There was still a lot they didn’t know about Ryan’s stalker, her connection to Sal and why Beddoe was killed in front of her boyfriend in their backyard.

“DC,” John called, approaching his hands open in front of him. 

“What do you want?” Ryan sounded worried. She looked like a plain clothed detective wearing slacks, a short sleeve shirt and sensible shoes. 

“I’m looking for Sal. What happened?”

“A group of thugs trashed the place. Three people were sent to the hospital. It could have been worse. Business was slow and people ran rather than attempting to defend the place.”

John removed a notebook from his pocket and quickly wrote down his phone number. “If you hear from Sal, tell her I need to talk to her. I need to know what the situation is to resolve it.”

Ryan eyed the paper. “It’s not a Torchwood case.”

“I’m not interested in jurisdiction or politics. Sal needs help.”

Ryan pocketed the note. “Now get out of here. I have work to do.”

John suspected she didn’t want to be seen with him, and wondered why.

 

** Bridge Road Industrial Park **

Gwen Cooper watched as Chanley walked down the rutted access road toward his car. She’d met a lot of investigators since she initially joined the Cardiff PD and later Torchwood. Male or female, they varied. Investigators with military backgrounds had similar traits, in her experience. Chanley came off as a bureaucrat. 

“He has the alpha male routine down until he’s in the field,” Lacene said as if reading her mind. “You expected him to behave like Jack?”

“Yeah.”

“I knew he wouldn’t. I’ve dealt with him previously.” Lacene shook his head. “The building threw him off his game more than I expected.” She paused. “Chanley served in the Middle East. The dirt and spiders should have been nothing compared to that.”

“Could it be an act? He wants us to think he’s dumb?”

“I doubt it.”

Gwen wondered. “Hesitating was probably fear. The ghost comment could have been an attempt to hide it.”

Lacene nodded slowly. “The building and the area around it feels creepy.” She paused. “I wonder if he knows something we don’t. He didn’t want to enter the building or the room.”

“He didn’t seem to know what he was doing. If that was true, he wouldn’t have lasted a week in the RMP.” Gwen looked at Lacene. “Unless he’s an idiot, this is RMP jurisdiction, and he lied about why.”

Lacene took a moment. “Would Jack be willing to read Chanley the riot act for not taking lead? If he’s forced to go on the offensive, he might let something slip.”

Gwen laughed. “Probably.”


	7. Chapter 7

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

** Monday, May 3, 2021 **

Toshiko Sato sat at the conference room next to Owen with her wrists restrained in front of her on the table top. Although necessary, it frustrated her. To evaluate anything, she needed direct access to the computers. Except the remaining device in her head was an ongoing threat to the facility and the team. 

“The bones aren’t real.” Tosh knew that immediately reviewing the information Owen brought her on the restricted tablet. “They’re clones.” She motioned toward her written notes. “Under other circumstances, the pin and the dog tags would have been proof. It’s unlikely the medical examiner would have done additional tests.”

“How do you know?” Jack asked from the head of the table. He looked as uncomfortable questioning her as she felt receiving the questions.

“The molecular structure is wrong,” she explained. “There is no way natural bone developed that way.”

Owen set a hand over hers. “The pin passes a visual inspection, but the material is unsafe for implants.” He took a moment. “It’s why I showed it to Tosh.”

“What kind of technology was used?” Gwen sat between Owen and Jack.

“Without more information, I’m going to say alien medical equipment less advanced then Nanogenes. It probably regrows bone in a living person or creature.” Tosh wished she could give a better answer. “The tech can either assess a person’s DNA from a hair sample or the people who created the replica had access to the person replicated.”

The door opened and Ianto entered carrying a tablet. He was very different from the Ianto she remembered from her universe. She could understand everything from his role as office manager to the relationship with Jack. But the gun he carried at all times made her wonder.

“The Institute had related files.” He looked at Tosh briefly before walking around the other side of the table. He handed it to Jack before sitting opposite of Gwen.

“Can I walk before I go back?” 

Jack looked at John in the corner.

“The garden is secure,” John replied.

 

Jack Harkness waited until the door closed behind Toshiko and John. The irony of trusting both Tosh and hub security to John reminded Jack of how much things had changed since he first assumed leadership of Torchwood. He’d learned too many things the hard way, and lost to many people. 

“There are two cases of questionable remains associated with Lieutenant Towler’s military service. We needed DC Harpham’s information on Sal to make the connection. It’s likely that Towler’s unit faked deaths with artificial remains. Publicly, she has a spotless record.”

Owen shook his head slightly. “She knows where all the bodies are buried because she created them.”

Ianto continued, “Towler served with a black ops unit. The scandal is a rapist. Female soldiers were raped, no charges were brought, and the rapist died under unusual circumstances. While no one can prove it, Sal took the matter in her own hands. It fits with what we know of her local activities.”

“Someone tried to fake her death after she moved to Cardiff,” Gwen said. “Maybe she killed the person who planted the remains. It could explain Chanley’s jurisdiction claim.” She paused to think. “It doesn’t explain why he was afraid of that building.”

“Or how it’s connected to the unidentified woman.” Ianto hesitated. “I’ve been unable to confirm it existed before Rhys found her. I contacted the real estate agent for previous owner information. She didn’t know there was a building, and she’s been out there.”

“The beer cans in the weeds are old,” Gwen added. “Maybe twenty years.”

Owen looked up from his tablet. “Did someone check the building for Rift energy and chronons?” 

“The drone didn’t find anything. But the willow is definitely new,” Ianto said. “I watched a flower grow.”

“Wasn’t there a fire out there?” Gwen reached for a tablet. “If the building, and the evidence had been destroyed, and Chanley knew it had been destroyed, that could explain his reaction.” She than looked at Jack. “Lacene commented the area felt creepy. I didn’t notice anything.”

“John and I both reacted to the willow. Lacene’s a psychic with a dream-related ability and connected to Icelus.”

“Gwen, contact Lacene and find out if she has any ideas. Ianto, call Nessa and see if she knows who to ask about the area.” Jack couldn’t help but wonder why the ancients would return a building and fake remains. There had to be a lot more to the situation. “I need to talk to Rex.”

 

The past haunted John Hart as he watched Tosh walk around the garden. He vaguely remembered meeting the woman from this universe. Gray shot her and she bled to death talking Owen through shutting down the Cardiff nuclear reactor. He’d seen the reports and the video recording she made for those who outlived her. One of the many things he’d never forgive himself for. 

She spoke suddenly. “You look at me differently.”

“I wasn’t part of the team the other version of you belonged to.” He nearly killed that team during his first visit.

“You met her?”

“Briefly.” John remembered the reunion with Jack that hadn’t gone as expected. He’d anticipated everything from the kiss to the fight, but rejection him hadn’t crossed his mind. When the team arrived, he’d still been confident of his scheme.

“What happened?”

“Jack and I were having a ridiculous argument about something that happened before Torchwood.” John smiled at the stupidity. “We were trapped in a time loop for years. He said it was like having a wife. We argued over which one of us was the wife.”

Tosh smiled. “How was she involved?”

John hadn’t thought about that part in a long time. “She was flustered and said I’d make a good wife.” 

“Awkward.”

Then he remembered shooting Owen in front of her and the humor faded. “I wasn’t a good person then.” If he was honest with himself, he wasn’t a good person in general. Keeping his head on straight was an ongoing struggle.

“We all have regrets.”

She had no idea, John thought, as they walked back to her suite. He couldn’t help but wonder again how Owen would react when he eventually found out. 


	8. Chapter 8

** Temporary Torchwood Office; London, England **

After discussing the Lieutenant Towler case, Rex Matheson suspected he’d get a phone call or more likely a visit before long. With what they knew, it sounded like classified military technology and an inappropriate attempt to cover a scandal were exposed. Jack at least agreed that the important part of the investigation was resolving the Torchwood aspects of the situation. The evidence had already been transported and if the details leaked to the media from the medical examiner’s office or PD, the government could quickly explain it away. Unfortunately, there was still resistance to Torchwood, and part of it was lack of understanding.

He’d already spoken to various local power players who assumed that his job was politics. As the head of a law enforcement organization, he was treated like one more person vying for power and funding. An investigation exposing an odious black op project was media gold. Except for Torchwood. If they leaked it to the press, they would lose necessary cooperation in future investigations. Not just in the United Kingdom but throughout the world.

Once resolved, he would quietly discuss the situation with the necessary government leaders. The technology had various uses and Rex knew the military wouldn’t hand it over. He wouldn’t ask. Using it to kill loyal soldiers to conceal a military rape scandal was unacceptable. Rather than mention morality, he’d point out how badly it would have gone if it leaked to the press. Arresting and convicting the rapist was preferable to the social and political consequences. Ideally, Jack would know the specifics by then.

When he returned from lunch, an obvious career military man dressed in a generic dark suit and tie waited in the reception area. While hair cuts differed, the body language and mannerisms were consistent regardless of country. Depending on various careers, it varied some. Even Jack looked military in normal clothes and his experience and personality were unconventional.

“Good afternoon.”

“I am Colonel Osmont Vaux, Mr. Matheson.” He showed his military credentials.

They shook hands.

“What brings you to Torchwood?” Rex led across the room to his office.

He waited until they were inside with the door closed. “The situation in Cardiff.”

Rex motioned at the visitor’s chair as he walked around his desk. “Do you have additional information? We’re missing important details.”

“All evidence and reports need to be handed over to Chanley from RMP.” Vaux sat. 

“That isn’t possible.” Rex settled into his ergonomic chair. “The connection to Lieutenant Towler isn’t our primary concern. Unless the military investigation involving Towler is directly related, our only interest in the lieutenant is her safety. For whatever reason, the unusual remains have resulted in attacks against her business and employees.”

“That’s outside your jurisdiction.”

“Potentially. We’re coordinating with Cardiff PD. Until Towler answers questions, we have to assume the threat to her life is connected to the location and our case.”

“It’s a dilapidated building.”

Rex folded his hands in front of him on the desk. “With several inconsistencies. If Chanley shared what he knew about the area, it would help Captain Harkness resolve the potentially sensitive parts of the investigation quicker.”

While Vaux maintained an impressive poker face, it couldn’t hide his opinion of the RMP investigator sharing information. As they already knew about the scandal, Towler’s reputation after she left the military and could easily guess the fake remains were part of a failed assassination attempt, it made him wonder what else they needed to know. Before and after Miracle Day, he’d seen the world governments and the intelligence community at their worst. There were a lot of possibilities.

“Towler’s military record is classified.”

“We’re aware of that, Colonel. Torchwood has no interest in exposing state secrets. Our interest is the unexplained aspects of the situation.”

“Is this about the naked woman found near there?” Vaux’s dismissal of what looked like an abduction and rape case lessened Rex’s opinion of the man. It was one thing to argue a disturbing position and another to agree with it.

“Partly. The police have been unable to determine who she is, where she came from, or why she walked out of the hospital.” All of which Vaux could learn from the media. 

“How is that Torchwood jurisdiction?”

“By itself, it’s not. Combined with unusual discoveries found in the area, the location is problematic.” Jack also suspected the woman wasn’t human and was responsible for unexplained events at the hospital during her exit.

“Chanley reported that nothing at the building, or around it, justified Torchwood involvement.”

Rex took a moment. “He made an inaccurate jurisdiction claim to Torchwood Investigator Gwen Cooper and DCI Lacene Harpham. Towler is not active duty. Unless he presents evidence to the contrary, the case belongs to Cardiff PD and Torchwood.”

“The Towler investigation is classified.” Vaux obviously had an agenda and was unprepared for resistance. 

Rex didn’t envy Vaux returning to his commanding officer having failed. “Yes. As I’ve said, we’re not investigating Towler. Nothing indicates her involvement in our case.” Not directly, anyway.

The Colonel looked ready to lose his temper. “This is unacceptable.”

Rex agreed. “Torchwood has no interest in exposing classified material or embarrassing the British government or military. That benefits no one. Our goal is to protect lives from a variety of threats conventional law enforcement isn’t prepared to handle. If RMP cooperated with our investigation, we would be in a better position to prevent complications from the unintended release of information. We will not drop an investigation, and endanger lives, based on an unfounded jurisdiction claim.”

After Vaux left, Rex wondered where to start looking for information. Then he remembered they had the perfect covert operative. Despite Azrael’s questionable taste in aliases, his ability to render himself invisible and lack of physical form meant current security technology wouldn’t notice him. He could easily enter restricted areas undetected, and had enough experience to evaluate information and threats to his safety.

Using his laptop, he opened a social media program, and sent a ridiculous message to Idrissa about a nonexistent person’s anniversary and a request to speak to his guardian angel. Even if anyone outside of Torchwood read it, and knew it was code, they would have no idea what it meant. 


	9. Chapter 9

** Dublin Zoo; Dublin, Ireland **

** Tuesday, May 4, 2021 **

Jeannette Dove wandered the zoo. She thought about asking Liam, but he was focused on working things out with Trefor. After Eddie, she never thought she’d look at another guy again. Developing a crush on a guy with a boyfriend who had probably slept with her sister was ridiculous. Guys her age were selfish and scary. She had to admit that Liam’s appeal probably had to do with the fact that he saw her as a kid. He listened, really listened, they could shop without stupid comments, and he kept his hands to himself. Or it was the fact that he was mostly not interested in girls.

Annoyed with herself, she stopped by the elephants and hoped the beautiful creatures had a less complicated life. While she couldn’t imagine living in a cage was fun, they were protected. It was pretty much her life at Torchwood Four. She moved to a foreign country to live in a fortified alien structure that offered safety from a home that hadn’t been kind and wasn’t safe.

Not that Dublin proved much safer. Since the Blachardstown mall nightmare, she wondered if her CN-caused Rift ability changed. There were times the room was warmer than it should be. She hadn’t started a fire, but she wasn’t afraid. Or perhaps she could control it if she didn’t have CN in her system. Although she’d been able to focus it, even with mushrooms, when her and Liam were threatened by the night club. 

It wasn’t something she wanted to test. While she generally accepted what she did to Eddie Cattrel, she’d been out of control and blew up a car with a fireball. He took her innocence in more ways than one and destroyed any chance for a normal life. Though she suspected her parents would have found a way to screw it up if he hadn’t.

One of the elephants turned toward her and she smiled. The silly happiness made her think about getting a pet. A dog would be problematic, but a cat would work. Two cats, she decided, so they weren’t lonely. If she got kittens, they’d adapt easy enough. She wondered how Four would react. She’d have to ask the alien AI.

Reluctantly, she left the elephants and headed for the coffee shop. Cats or no cats, she was lonely. She had a few friends online, but it wasn’t the same. School was probably the best option for meeting people. She could earn her equivalency and start college. She couldn’t ignore the world forever.

A couple sitting at a picnic table caught her attention. The boys were either on a first date or still in the closet. She shook her head wondering if the experience with Eddie had the absurd result of making gay guys attractive. She’d heard stories of traumatic experiences resulting in women finding other women attractive. While Jeannette doubted she had an actual problem, the idea of asking Dr. Nelson for advice appealed. The woman was stuffy despite working with Captain Harkness. Jeannette knew if she wanted a reasonable opinion, she’d could simply ask Nessa. Discussing sex never bothered her sister.

Pain distracted Jeannette from the amusing idea of tormenting the psychiatrist. Her natural ability rarely appeared since the CN-related pyrokinesis developed. They were contradictory or at least that was what she told herself. As a healer, the little girl was impossible to ignore. Jeannette just needed to find her. 

The child hid behind a treat near more picnic tables. She looked up with big, terrified eyes as Jeannette approached. Bruises marred the girl’s face and the pain was probably her back. Jeannette crouched a few feet away. She understood fear, pain and abuse. 

“Hi. I’m Jeannette.” She held out her hand. 

The child shifted away but didn’t try to stand. 

Jeannette slowly removed her mobile from her pocket. “Have you heard of Torchwood? My friend helps make people safe.” She quickly found Liam in her contacts and dialed.

“Hey.” 

“I found a little girl at the zoo that needs help.” Jeannette had no idea how to explain the situation in front of the kid. 

“What kind?” 

“She’s been hurt.”

“Domestic?” Liam asked.

“Probably.”

“Be careful. I’m leaving my studio now.” Reaching Trefor’s office would take a few minutes.

 

** Torchwood Four **

General Trefor Williams reviewed messages from Rogan. Cleaning up after the Rossiters was an ongoing headache. While the Torchwood part of the investigation had technically been resolved, the general had resources the Garda Crime and Security Branch didn’t have. Although time consuming, it helped with Torchwood’s reputation in Ireland. 

Liam stepped into the doorway holding his mobile. “Jeannette called from the zoo.” He sounded worried. “I heard what could have been a gun shot and the call drop. She’s not answering.”

“What happened?”

Liam explained. “When she gets stressed, the temperature goes up. I want to believe it was my imagination, but…” he trailed off.

The general stood. “Get the police radio and listen. If it sounds like the zoo is on fire, call Jack. Destabilizers and ballistic shields.”

 

** Dublin Zoo **

Jeannette Dove wondered if she had any concept of normal. Spending the afternoon at the zoo shouldn’t involve a battered child or running from a gunmen who might have been shooting at her instead of the kid. She carried the girl as carefully as she could. Healing her would be somewhat simple, except the exertion would make it impossible to run. As she reached the first picnic are, the boys asked what was wrong and all three of them wound up targets.

The only place she could think of to hide was near the elephants. She’d seen it earlier. They huddled on the ground between a big tree and a pile of branches, leaves and other debris maintenance had been removing. All they had to do, she told herself, was hold on until Trefor arrived.

Then she heard the men. They were threatening bystanders. She felt the Rift energy tingle over her skin and she knew. It wasn’t something she wanted to do again. But people were going to get hurt if she didn’t.

“Stay here. No matter what you hear, stay out of sight.”

With tears welling in her eyes, Jeannette Dove stood and moved out of the trees. One of the men had a woman by the hair. “Let her go.” She focused on the guns and hoped she could heat them without starting a fire.

One man yelped and dropped his gun. The other man’s shirt burst into the flames and he started screaming.

“Roll on the ground.”

He ran for the water in the elephant enclosure instead. The flames consumed his clothes as he ran. 

Tears rolled off her cheeks as he stopped screaming. She couldn’t bring herself to look at the burned body behind her. Instead, she kept her eyes on the surviving gunman. “Please don’t move. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

When General Trefor Williams arrived at the zoo, nothing was burning. When he identified himself to security, he learned they were evacuating because of gun shots. A witness by the elephant exhibit claimed she was rescued by a teenage girl that burned one of the gunmen alive. They thought she was hysterical, but called the fire department.

A security guard led him through an area without people. He could smelled burnt flesh as they approached a path leading to the elephants. She hesitated. 

“They’re armed.” 

He couldn’t blame her. “Stay here.” His primary concern was Jeannette and whether she had control of her ability, and hoped the lack of fire meant she had.

“Jeannette,” he called as he walked.

“Here.”

A man stood facing Jeannette with a melted pistol at his feet. A burned corpse lay unmoving between Jeannette and the elephants water. The man obviously panicked; there was no way to reach the water.

“Don’t hit me with the destabilizer.”

“I won’t.” The general walked up to the surviving gunman. “Torchwood. Place your hands on your head. Do you have any other weapons?”

“I didn’t mean to kill him.”

If they drew weapons on him, the general thought, they’d both be dead. “I know. Where is the kid?”

“It’s safe to come out now.”

Two teenage boys stood and walked slowly onto the path. One carried a small girl that clung to him.


	10. Chapter 10

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Ianto Jones listened to the conference call with Dublin and London. Rex hadn’t been briefed on abilities, Rift or other, nevertheless the Doves. It made for a tense conversation starting with Eddie Cattrel poisoning fifteen teenagers. Malcolm Dove was the only survivor that didn’t have permanently mental and physical problems. It led to a girl with a CN-enhanced ability throwing a tantrum and nearly destroying the local police department with Jack and Gwen trapped inside. Repairing the building had been time consuming but simple enough with maintenance bots. Then Jack and John helped a giant alien reptile rescue a group of captive juveniles. Both were exposed to CN and spend days wandering around the hub high out of their minds.

“Where’s Jack?” Gwen wrote on a napkin while the general and Rex talked.

Ianto shrugged. Jack mentioned not feeling well an hour ago. He was supposed to be in his office, but hadn’t responded to the call notification. Ianto motioned that he’d look and left the conference room. 

It occurred to him as he headed for Jack’s office that he could have had another memory problem. Ianto used his hand-held to access GPS information. He wondered if Jack went for coffee or picked up lunch except he was near the water in the opposite direct of the Red Dragon Centre.

Unable to think of any reason Jack would be there, Ianto jogged for the lift. It reached the top between the Millennium Centre and Roald Dahl Plass. It didn’t take much to spot Jack’s distinctive clothes among the people taking advantage of the nice day.

He stood, leaning on the railing, staring across the Bristol Channel. He looked normal as Ianto made his way across the open area that looked somewhat like a paved park. Except Jack wasn’t reacting to anyone around him. When he wanted time alone to think, he found a roof. He’d been known to stand on top of the Millennium Centre. Surrounded by people, he should have been flirting or at least smiling.

“Jack.” Ianto approached from an angle. 

He looked distracted.

“Jack.” Ianto set a hand on Jack’s arm. 

“Hi.” He turned, looking confused.

“Do you know where you are?”

Jack looked back at the water.

Ianto tapped his ear com. “John are you in the hub.”

“Yeah.”

“I need help getting Jack inside.” Ianto wanted to avoid anyone noticing. “He’s having another episode.”

 

Jack Harkness realized he was walking. He looked around, recognizing the pier, and wondered how he got there. It took a moment to register that Ianto and John had him by the arms. Another memory glitch was the only explanation that came to mind. The unaccustomed fear felt like hitting a wall. 

“What happened?” Jack didn’t like the sound of his voice.

Ianto opened the tourist office door. “You wandered off.” 

John pushed him inside and then followed. Ianto closed the door behind them.

“Where did you find me?” 

“Staring at the water.” Ianto leaned on the counter. “Those restraints keep Tosh from escaping. They will keep you in the hub.”

“Can we have this discussion in the infirmary?” John smiled. “Gives me time to think of bondage jokes.” The humor didn’t reach his eyes. 

 

Ianto Jones felt torn as they walked knowing he had an ugly decision to make. Jack needed to stay in the hub until they knew what was wrong with his memory. Ianto couldn’t care for Jack and Michael. It wasn’t safe for his adopted son. He had to entrust one of them to someone else. 

“What’s wrong?” After John left them in the infirmary to wait for Owen.

A decision Ianto couldn’t help but think made him a bad parent. “Michael is going to have to stay with Gwen and Rhys.” Anwen would probably be babysitting because her half-brother didn’t like her mother and didn’t always like their father.

“Why?”

Ianto took a moment to compose himself before turning to face Jack. “You had no idea where you were or what was happening around you. We don’t know how bad this will get.”

“I won’t hurt Michael.”

Ianto closes his eyes. “We don’t know what you’ll do.”

Jack grabbed Ianto’s hand. “We’ll figure it out.”

 

Owen Harper reviewed the scan readings again. They new information was different than previous scans but he had no idea how. With the device in Tosh’s head, he couldn’t risk showing the information to her. As far as he knew, there wasn’t anyone else he could ask. The kid in Nova Scotia had trouble with ideas outside his understanding of science. 

The only comparison he had, he didn’t want to think about it. The symptoms reminded him of his fiance Katie Russell. She was diagnosed with a brain tumor that resulted in memory problems. Except it wasn’t a tumor; it was an alien parasite growing in her brain. The failed surgery attempt was fatal to Katie and her doctors. With that in mind, he checked for everything from alien infestations to a device similar to Tosh’s. The tests were negative. 

With a growing list of questions, Owen returned to the infirmary. Jack and Ianto sat on the edge of a medical cot. Their relationship still surprised him at times. In his universe, Jack had no concept of commitment. If Ianto hadn’t died, Jack would have gotten bored and wandered to the next lover. The idea that they were approaching a two year anniversary, and had a kid, reminded him of the differences.

“I have no idea.” It wasn’t something Owen liked to admit. “The change appears to be at the quantum level.” He shook his head. “Is there someone with a background in advanced physics I can consult?”

Ianto sighed. “I need to contact Idrissa.”

“Nigeria?” Owen asked.

“Azrael is Torchwood’s expect on quantum energy malfunctions.”

“He helped with the retreat near Brighton.”

“It’s not Azrael.” Ianto slid off the cot. “Idrissa doesn’t like you.”

“Still?”

Ianto offered a smile. “Not everyone loves you.”

Restricting Jack to the hub was not something he wanted to suggest. “Jack.” Owen hesitated. “We need to keep you from wandering off.”

“Computer, activate intercom,” Ianto said. “John, the alchemy lab needs to be modified like Tosh’s suite.”

“Yeah.” John paused. “I will have to redesign the entire structure and place alarms on any exposed plumbing. Both the closet and the mini kitchen will have to be removed. The office would be easier.” He trailed off.

Jack asked, “What?” 

“The secured cell.”

“We’re not there yet.” Jack squeezed Ianto’s hand. “Modify the office.”


	11. Chapter 11

** Red Dragon Centre; Cardiff, Wales **

Bree Nelson agreed to meet with DCI Lacene Harpham. She’d heard comments about the London investigator. She specialized in violent serial offenders. It was a running joke that she made people nervous. Bree wondered if Lacene knew Jodi. That was a conversation she didn’t want to have.

That stayed with her as she left the tourist office and walked along the pier heading for the plaza above the hub. No one seemed to notice the earlier drama with Jack. He would have been identified by his clothes. Given his reputation, she doubted she wanted to know what the visitors wandering around Roald Dahl Plass thought. Whatever hit social media was guaranteed to annoy Ianto and make John laugh.

Bree walked past the lift. It would have been faster, but it made her nervous. After the car accident, Jack modified it with a railing and to hold a new modified stretcher if they ever needed to bring someone in the back door again. It still made her nervous. The only time Jack brought her down the lift, the pterodactyl flew over their heads. Avoiding the guard dog gave her another excuse.

Everyone at the hub, and Jodi, told her it would become normal. After everything, she still felt out of place most of the time. Even crossing Bute Place and heading for the coffee shop felt odd. It had to be the case Lacene was helping them investigate. It wasn’t the fake bones. Working with survivors of various traumas, she’d heard a lot of stories of governments making people disappear, although it was the first involving the British government. A building that previously burned and returned without explanation made her uneasy. Magic trees, cats, flowers and anything involving the ancients made her think of Alice in Wonderland. She’d fallen down the rabbit hole wide awake and there was no escape.

Lacene waved from the corner, motioning at a second cup of coffee, as Bree stepped into the coffee shop. She made her way through the tables. Whatever she expected from the meeting, it wasn’t attraction. The guilt was perfectly normal, she reminded herself claiming the chair opposite Lacene.

“Is everything all right?” 

“Yeah.” Bree nodded. “Jack’s not feeling well.” 

Lacene gave it a moment. “Icelus and his brothers are worried. There is something wrong with Jack.”

Bree shrugged, doubting that Lacene believed her.

“What’s your job at Torchwood?”

“Community liaison.” Or that’s what it was when Jack hired her. Bree wasn’t sure anymore. She quit before Jodi died. During the investigation, she’d been sent to Nigeria. Then she returned to help with the children exposed to the bioweapon. Since then, she didn’t really have duties. Without a word, she was returned to the payroll and was given a flat. Everyone seemed to forget she quit.

“Matheson does that from London,” Lacene observed.

She’d thought about transferring. Jodi’s death would haunt her in both Cardiff and London. “I do whatever is needed.”

Lacene nodded. “Do you investigate?”

“No.”

“This meeting was to discuss the case.”

“We have nothing new. Except a military officer tried to convince Mr. Matheson the case needs to be handed over to the RMP investigator. The Army has concerns about Lieutenant Towler’s safety.”

Lacene smiled a less than pleasant expression. “I bet.”

“Did you find anything?”

“Yeah. The attack on Towler’s pub was paid for by someone from London. No one involved is talking. From the sounds of it, Towler’s friend on the police force is propping up her reputation in an attempt to protect her from the locals.” Lacene paused. “I don’t think anyone local would risk it.”

From what Bree knew of Connie Ryan and Sal, she doubted anyone familiar with them would. Ryan’s stalker might not have killed Beddoe, but he brutally murdered a different man that had threatened Ryan in a judge’s garage as some type of message. “Any progress on the stalker?”

“No. I’ve taken the opportunity to investigate that also. Officially, it’s my current case.”

Bree sipped her coffee, wondering if there was anything left to ask or say.

Lacene held up her empty cup. “I’ve been inside to long. Walk with me?”

 

** Rhymney River and Rover Way **

Gwen Cooper stood on the road looking at a small area of land that had the river on one side and the Bristol Channel on the other. Under other circumstances, she barely would have noticed it existed driving to or from Tesco Extra. The police cruisers, and morgue vehicle made it stand out. From a distance, it looked like someone blew up flowers.

Andy Davidson walked over with Addien Floyd following close behind. Trainee or babysitter, she was getting an introduction to Andy’s odd duties. He looked somewhere between tired and exasperated. From the brief phone call, the case caused another conflict between Dr. Guinevere Floyd and someone assigning cases. 

She briefly wondered if the young constable and the ME were related, but it was a common last name.

“Gwen,” Andy greeted. “I was barred for speculating on cause of death.”

“That bad?”

He took a moment. “The scene needs an independent assessment.”

Gwen smiled. “You have a case supervisor that doesn’t believe in Torchwood?”

“Three constables, including me, and Dr. Floyd have been referred to the department psychiatrist.”

She barely kept herself from laughing. “Over there?” Gwen motioned toward the flowers.

“Watch the ground, ma’am,” Addien Floyd said. “Don’t step on anything that moves.”

“Thanks.” Gwen walked toward the blocked off area. 

It made her think of the flowers in Jack and Ianto’s flat and at the hospital. There were shredded pedals, dirt, and plant matter all over the ground. As she walked, she noticed debris moving. Plants were growing through the debris. It wasn’t the strangest thing she’d ever seen, but it was different.

A uniform in his forties stood next to a white tent. “Don’t enter.” He parted the fabric to show a visibly growing bed of flowers. She could barely make out a body in the center. What looked like a tree sprouted in the chest area as she watched.

“Everyone needs to get out of here now.”

Gwen tapped her ear com as she walked back to Andy and the road. “We have a containment situation.” She provided the location. “I think it’s related to other unexplained flowers.” As if in response, a flower suddenly sprouted in the ground in front of her. “Drones, sensors and ballistic shields. I don’t think we can scorch it.” It would be a bad idea to try.

 

** Roald Dahl Plass **

Bree Nelson walked with Lacene to the railing overlooking the Bristol Channel. Birds swooped over head. A trio of children chased each other. Tourists snapped pictures. A picture perfect day in Cardiff, Wales. Yet, it made her uneasy. 

She couldn’t help but remember when Andy Davidson arrived with the news Jodi had been shot and killed. A homicide that hadn’t been explained nevertheless solved. There was the possibility it had something to do with her. Either her connection to Torchwood or what happened to her parents may have gotten Jodi killed. She understood the grieving process as a psychiatrist and from personal experience. But it didn’t change the situation. Jodi moved to Cardiff so they could be together. Bree could only blame herself.

“Tell your demons to take the day off,” Lacene commented.

“What?”

“Let go of whatever nightmare is playing in your head like a late night rerun.”

Bree knew Lacene had some type of ability, but not what kind. “My girlfriend was murdered last fall.”

“Jodi Hsiung.” Lacene nodded. “Blaming yourself won’t bring her back.”

“Did you know Jodi?”

“In passing. We had some of the same friends. But I made her nervous.”

“I’m told you have that effect on people.” Bree then wondered why she said that aloud.

Lacene reached over slowly and lightly grasped Bree’s hand. “What would Jodi tell you to do?”

Bree could picture that. “Get on with my life. Living in the past slowly destroys a person.”

“I make you nervous for a different reason than most.”

“I’m an open book.” Bree sighed.

“No. I’m good at reading people.” Lacene took a moment. “The attraction is understandable. We both use psychology to wade through evil. While different, we both help people. We’ve seen things most couldn’t witness and stay sane.”

“It’s been less than a year.”

“Will a few more months magically make it hurt less?”

“No.”

Lacene reached out and lightly touched Bree’s face. “It’s something to think about…” She trailed off as her mobile rang. Reluctantly, she withdrew her hand and found her phone. “Harpham.” Confusion crossed her face. “Repeat that.” She listened. “Get everyone out of there now. Text me the address.”

After the call, she returned her mobile to her pocket. “Feel up to a crime scene? One of the constables is an idiot. He’d rather dismiss multiple witness statements than to consider the possibility there is something out there that defies his understanding of reality.”

“Torchwood case?” Bree followed Lacene as she head back across the plaza.

“Yeah.”


	12. Chapter 12

** Dublin Zoo; Dublin, Ireland **

General Trefor Williams scanned the car park with his wrist-strap. The situation wasn’t Torchwood-related beyond for Jeannette stumbling into it. That should have made it simple to evaluate. Except none of it made sense. The child and a woman entered the zoo more than an hour before the incident. They had a small meal and wandered the area. The zoo was still looking for footage of what happened. At some point, the duo were separated and the child was further injured. A search of the zoo didn’t find the woman. The gunmen entered separately after the duo arrived. Security had already flagged them for suspicious behavior and called the Gardai before the attack in the picnic area. The only theories were organized crime or some type of human trafficking. It seemed extreme for both.

“Did you find anything?” Rogan Spaulding asked as he approached.

“No.” The general paused. “Is there any chance this is some type of bizarre custody situation?”

“Possible, yes. Likely, no.” Rogan hesitated. “I’ve been asked how that man died.”

“Jeannette did what she had to do to protect herself and three other people.”

Rogan paused. “She has a psychic ability like yours?” He couldn’t believe what he was asking.

“Somewhat.” The general knew his friend wasn’t ready to discuss Rift abilities and drugs that affected them. “She’s a scared teenage girl that did something horrible in self-defense.”

“Gardai are asking how not why.”

“They wouldn’t believe the truth.” The general looked around the car park. “Is there a clear picture of the missing woman?”

“What is it?”

“This is wrong. I could believe it was a meeting place between adults that wanted to stay in public and still have privacy. No one would think twice about a woman bringing a kid to the zoo. Any number of excuses would keep people from hassling her about the kid’s injuries. The problem is the gunmen. It’s a bad location for guns. They couldn’t control it. There is security on-site with CCTV and no objection to calling the Gardai. Harming the animals would anger people internationally.” The general thought over Jeannette’s comments again. “Maybe it was some type of rescue that went sideways. A hostage exchange.” He couldn’t make that scenario work either unless the participants had no experience. “Jeannette thought the gunman were shooting at her and not the kid.”

“The office is currently checking known crime figures for missing children.”

The general tapped his ear com. “Nessa.”

“Hey.” She sounded stressed.

“Did the photograph modification work for the facial injuries?”

“Yeah. Jeannette wants to run facial recognition on social media.”

The general had the same idea. “Have Liam do it.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you all right?”

Nessa took a moment. “There is something about the girl. Some part of her mind has to know what my sister did. Except she clings to Jeannette.” She hesitated. “I could dismiss it as psychological. A hero thing. Except she reacts badly to Malcolm. It’s not males in general, it’s my brother specifically. I can’t think of a single reason she’d react that way.”

“Has she said anything?”

“No.”

The general thought about something. He stepped away from Rogan. “Malcolm’s original ability was empathy and finding people?”

“Yeah,” Nessa said. “I don’t want him involved.”

“I will send a picture of the missing woman. Maybe he can give me an idea of where she went.”

 

** Torchwood Four **

Liam Doughtery used the office Trefor set up for him. A facial recognition search was simple enough. He suspected the search would take a while and started writing out the shopping list he’d been working on earlier. A couple hours earlier he thought about texting Jeannette and asking if she’d shop on her way home.

A knock sounded on the door jamb. Liam looked up. Jeannette stepped into the office, her face still damp. She’d been crying again. He had no idea what to say as she crossed the room. 

“Did you find her?” Jeannette sat on the corner of the desk.

“Not yet. The search will take time.”

She hesitated. “I have an out there idea.”

“What?”

“I don’t think she’s from Ireland.”

“Why?”

Jeannette stared at the floor a minute. “I don’t think she understands English.”

That could explain why the Gardai were having trouble identifying her. 

“If she hears her language, she’ll react, and I will be able to tell.”

Liam paused to think. “Cardiff Three has some type of translator. It looks like a hands-free mobile. It might work.”

“Is there anything online?”

“Cartoons?” Liam shook his head. “YouTube probably has multiple language options, but it might not be appropriate for a kid.”

The computer chimed. Liam checked the laptop. The software identified a missing child announcement. He tapped his ear com. “Trefor.”

“Did you find something?”

“Yeah. Charlaine Legare disappeared during a family vacation in Italy four days ago.” Liam quickly found an article. “Her parents reported seeing Charlaine at 9 PM on April 30 when she went to bed. The parents woke late. They expected to find their daughter looking for cartoons downstairs. The police question the parents story because it doesn’t fit the scene. They insist their daughter would not have left the rental house for any reason. But the doors and windows on the first floor were locked. The balcony door for the girl’s room was open, but would have been extremely difficult to access from the ground. The only evidence supporting the parents account is rope fibers on the balcony.”

“Are they from France?”

“Originally. They moved to Belgium three years ago because Mrs. Legare got a job offer in Brussels.”

“EU?”

“No. I’ll look, but the article said there was no obvious reason to target the family.”

“Liam,” Jeannette interrupted, “She has old injuries that have already healed.”

He repeated that for Trefor.

“Luc speaks French. See if she’ll talk to him.”

“What about Jack’s translator? He’s speaks European French.” Liam didn’t want to point out that Luc was not the best person to talk to a scared kid.

Trefor hesitated. “Dmitri’s dead. He blew himself up to save Cardiff.”

Liam closed his eyes briefly. “I’ll call Nova Scotia.”


	13. Chapter 13

** Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada **

Eryn Sylla sat at a small table in her brother’s computer lab with a large notebook and several pens. Luc programmed one of the translation devices he’d gotten from his cousin Ettie as some type of an apology for stealing his robotic designs. Eryn couldn’t help but smile remembering the conversation with Liam. He didn’t want to subject a child to Luc. Everyone in there, including him, agreed it was a bad idea.

“I have a starting list of questions.” Eryn placed the device in her ear. “Am I speaking French?” The device tingled slightly. 

“Yes.” Luc stood on the opposite side of the table.

Eryn nodded. “I’m ready.”

Kailen used a prearranged hand signal a moment later indicating the child could hear her.

“Hi. My name is Eryn. I need to ask a few questions. Is that okay?”

“Yes,” a quiet voice replied.

“What’s your name?” 

“Charlaine Legare.”

Eryn had no idea how to spell it. She held out a pen to Luc and he wrote it down.

“Do you know what country you’re in?”

“No.”

“Do you know how you got to the zoo?”

“Miss Celesse took me. She said I could see the monkeys.”

Luc wrote the name.

From the girl’s tone, Eryn doubted the conversation was leading to one of the numerous horror stories possible when a child was abducted. “Why were you with Miss Celesse?” She hoped the name translated right.

The little girl hesitated. “She rescued me.”

“From where?”

“Italy. I asked the Goblin King to come for me.”

Eryn quickly wrote a note on a fresh piece of paper, held it up for Aman, and motioned liked typing. He nodded.

“Why?”

“Dad is mean. Mom got a good job and dad doesn’t like it.”

Eryn didn’t want to ask. “How is he mean?”

“He yells and hits me. He says if they didn’t have me they wouldn’t have moved away. He liked his job in Paris. Mom said we had to move. I need school and we needed more money for me to go to school.”

Tears welled in Eryn’s eyes. 

Aman walked over with a tablet and showed her a website with information about Labyrinth, an American movies from the 1980s. 

“Is Jareth the Goblin King?”

“In the movie. The real king has a funny name I can’t say right.”

Eryn wondered what that meant. “Do you know what happened at the zoo?”

“Bad men had guns. Jeannette saved me.”

Luc wrote another question on her note page. 

“There is a guy where you are now that scares you. Why is he scary?”

“His energy is bad.” 

Eryn looked at Luc, wondering if the translation was wrong. From his expression, he had an idea what that meant and didn’t like it. “Jeannette’s not scary?”

“No. She’s like me. She heals people. I understand people.”

Eryn knew she was missing something. “Is anyone else there like you?”

“Miss Nessa. She heals souls.”

A thought occurred to Eryn. “Did you meet General Williams?”

“He’s nice. Not like dad.”

Eryn knew the kid wasn’t sensing Rift abilities. “Is there anything I should know?”

“The Goblin King is mad. Bad people are doing bad things.”

After the call ended, Eryn removed the translator from her ear. “Does this make sense?”

“Malcolm Dove has some kind of connection to an ancient being named Lewella.” Luc didn’t like the idea. “That’s the difference between him and his sisters. He’s harmless.” He shook his head slightly.

Eryn nodded. “An ancient being rescued her by request?” If Luc was suggesting that, it was stranger than she originally thought.

 

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Gwen Cooper sat in her usual place at the conference table leaving Jack’s seat empty. She’d called the meeting to compare notes. The situation in Dublin sounded as crazy as the exploded flowers and rapid growth. She suspected multiple cases were related, but she had no idea how.

Ianto sat across from her with a large, white puppy on his lap. When John modified the office for Jack, the dog couldn’t stay there. Bree sat next to Ianto eying the pup. He originally asked her to care for it, but it made her uncomfortable. She wasn’t able to explain it.

The door opened and Owen entered. “Cause of death is dendro-asphyxiation.” He claimed a seat at the table one chair down from Gwen.

Ianto rolled his eyes.

“Meaning?” Gwen asked.

“He suffocated as a result of a tree growing through his chest.” 

Gwen turned to Owen. “He was alive when the plants started growing?”

“I have no idea. The remains are barely recognizable as human. The plants are consuming the body,” Owen passed Gwen a tablet. “It’s more than rapid growth.”

“What do we have from PD?” Jack asked over a com connection from the office.

“Witnesses report seeing the flower debris on Saturday, May 1,” Gwen looked back at the conference call device in the center of the table. “A curious Tesco customer went to look at the flowers today and saw the body. She denies seeing movement on the ground, but the constable that interviewed her suspects she didn’t want to sound crazy.”

“The flower situation may have happened on May 1. Rhys found the woman April 30th. The next day there were unexplained flowers in mine and Ianto’s flat. The unidentified woman walked out of the hospital. PD received reports of flower pots and a miracle recovery.”

“The kid in Dublin was abducted on April 30th or May 1st,” Ianto added. “The general is working with a contact on the Irish national police force to get information. I recommended talking to Rex about political problems. The kid has French citizenship, was living in Belgium, abducted from Italy, and found in Ireland.”

“Contact Idrissa and see if any of Nigeria’s sensors indicated unusual activity on April 30th or May 1st,” Jack said.

Bree waited for an opportunity. “Lacene believes the attack on Towler’s pub was paid for by someone in London. With the attempt to fake Towler’s death, the RMP sending Chanley to take over the investigation, and a military officer approaching Rex, I think Towler’s life is in danger. We need to find her.” 


	14. Chapter 14

** Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland **

** Wednesday, May 5, 2021 **

Instead of acting like sane people, General Trefor Williams thought, they opted for sex instead of sleep. He eyed the clock. Staying in bed until 8 AM was unfortunately a luxury. They hit a wall yesterday investigating Celesse. He needed to move. With Liam snuggled contently, Trefor didn’t want to leave. Arguing that rerunning the scans wouldn’t find anything new didn’t help. 

“It’s early,” Liam mumbled, his face pressed against Trefor’s chest.

“I have to work. You can stay in bed.”

Liam slid a hand up Trefor’s arm. “No.” 

“Shower?”

“Stay.” Liam kissed his shoulder. 

“Work.” The general tried to focus on his argument. 

“Spaulding will figure out Celesse if it’s possible.” Liam kissed Trefor’s neck.

The general rolled Liam back and ignored the time. Nessa would contact them, if they were needed. 

 

Nessa Dove sipped coffee in the break room and wondered. While she hadn’t worked for Torchwood long, she learned the hard way that not everything was as it seemed. On the surface, the child situation appeared to be a quirky rescue. The girl asked for help from an imaginary being and something answered. Numerous questions things bothered her. Why did the girl idolize a scary bad guy from a creepy movie for teenagers and adults? Why did the rescuer bring her to Ireland? Why wasn’t the zoo attack prevented? Where did Celesse go? The child’s refusal to talk until spoken to in French made Nessa uneasy. It came down to the girl’s reaction to Malcolm. The child could read people, but if she was reading the right part of a person she might be afraid of any of them except Malcolm.

The one notable difference was Malcolm’s connection to Lewella. While the ancients were never simple, there was nothing to indicate a danger to Malcolm, Ianto, or anyone around them. It made her consider the child was connected to a different ancient. Abilities like the ones that ran in the Dove family weren’t tied to anything as far as she knew. Sleep psychics, from what she learned through Gwen, were tied to Morpheus and his brothers. There were different ancients, but she didn’t know much about them. If mythology was any indication of how ancients behaved, it wasn’t a stretch to think Lewella had enemies. 

Nessa wondered about the chain of events. The events at the zoo could have been partly or completely manipulated to result in Charlaine being brought to Torchwood. Which begged the question why did anyone or anything want her at Torchwood Four? What did it accomplish? It had a notable affect on Jeannette. Her created Rift ability no longer required CN and the gunmen at the zoo exposed that, or forced her to use it. Saving people’s lives, and the child’s acceptance, made it possible for Jeannette to cope. 

Dubious altruistic possibilities aside, how would an ancient benefit from any of it? That’s where she drew a blank. Jeannette didn’t have sensitive access to Four or authority. Unless it involved the future. Without information, it would simply make her crazy. But it suggested the kid was a threat to the office.

Alternately, it could be an attempt to shine a light on her parents. They needed to do full backgrounds on both parents. The girl accused her father. That didn’t prove it was the father, but was enough to launch an investigation. The mother worked in Brussels. There were easier ways to launch the investigation. 

The only other idea that came to mind involved Madeline McCann. A young child was abducted while on vacation in a foreign country. Any similarities to that case would cause a media circus. Add in multiple European countries, law enforcement agencies, and a past celebrity case, and it was guaranteed to be a long-term media circus that would devolve into conspiracy theories.

That could be investigated. Child abuse wouldn’t require anything elaborate to force an investigation. If it was her parents, why would it require angering four EU countries to launch an investigation. Unless it involved four EU countries. 

There had to be more to it. She couldn’t let go of the child’s reaction to Malcolm. That was wrong. The question was how to research it. 

 

General Trefor Williams’ smiled as he laid out his clothes for the day. He hadn’t accomplished anything all morning, but he felt relaxed. Liam looked happier. The only dark cloud was he wanted something Trefor couldn’t manage. He hoped Liam could adjust.

The general’s mobile rang. “Williams.”

“Morning.” Rogan sounded frustrated. 

“Morning.”

“The Legare case reached ugly.” Rogan exhaled sharply. “France has requested DNA confirmation that the child is Charlaine Legare. Italy has no evidence that Charlaine was transported out of the country and is continuing their investigation on the assumption she is still there. Belgium reports that Mrs. Legare’s employer packed up after Charlaine’s disappearance made the news. The Legares have retained legal council as they’re facing potential charges in at least two countries. Ireland and France are arguing over whose social services have jurisdiction over the kid.”

“Torchwood has jurisdiction.”

“That hasn’t been established.”

The general took a moment. “If the child is Charlaine, she was removed from the vacation house in an unexplained way, transported through multiple countries without leaving a trace, and taken on a field trip to the zoo where the woman who brought her disappeared into thin air. We have photographs of a woman we can’t confirm exists.” He paused. “If the child isn’t Charlaine, it’s still Torchwood jurisdiction.”

Rogan hesitated. “It’s also being argued that there isn’t a suitable carer at your office.”

“You made a statement?” Trefor asked rhetorically. 

“I was asked.” Rogan gave it a moment. “The Cardiff office has a married investigator and a female psychiatrist.”

The most suitable carer at Three was Ianto. “The politicians would agree to transferring the child to Cardiff?” No one who knew anything about Torchwood thought Cardiff was safe.

“Probably.”

The general couldn’t help but feel betrayed. “I will leave the discussion to Rex Matheson in London.”

“We have different views,” Rogan justified. “Ireland social services has also voiced a concern about Jeannette Dove. She’s underage, lives at your office, and doesn’t attend school.”

“She turned eighteen in March, Rogan.” The general closed his eyes. The situation involving Charlaine he could forgive, but not Jeannette. The only issues with her living at Four were in Rogan’s mind. Without him sharing details, no one would have cared. “Any additional requests for Torchwood assistance will need to go through London. Matheson can you advise you on any requirements for handing over a case.”

“Trefor…”

“Put yourself in my shoes, Rogan. We gave you shelter. We assisted with cases that were not Torchwood jurisdiction out of consideration for our friendship. You repaid our generosity by judging us and providing discriminatory assessments to other agencies undermining our ability to do our job.” He took a deep breath. “Do not contact me again.” The general ended the call.

Liam walked over and took Trefor’s hand. “You tried. You went out of your way to accommodate his stupidity. He refused to respect your relationship with Nessa.”

Trefor squeezed Liam’s hand. “Our relationship.”


	15. Chapter 15

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Ianto Jones wondered about his life at times. He didn’t mind running errands or picking up the kids. Having them at the hub meant he’d be able to spend time with Michael before he went home with Gwen. That had thankfully been a short conversation. Gwen accepted Michael better than Rhys accepted Trefor at times. The circumstances had been very different. 

“You need to stay here.” Ianto tucked Caden into the bed in the alchemy lab with her favorite chew toy. “I will take you outside when I get back.” The puppy looked miserable, making him feel guilty. He still had no idea what to make of her. The vet couldn’t determine breed. Unlike Russell, she appeared normal except for Bree’s reaction. “You’ll have fun with the kids.” If he kept talking to the dog, he might need to spend time with Bree.

A tingling sensation in his arm stopped him before he reached the door. It reminded him of touching the willow tree in the industrial park as it intensified. He wondered what it meant until a brief, overwhelming concern for Rhys hit. No less confused, he tapped his ear com.

“Gwen, you need to call Rhys.” The intensity faded, but the not the certainty. “Now.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

After tapping it off, Ianto wondered how the willow affected him. 

 

** Temporary Torchwood Office; London, England **

By mid afternoon, Rex Matheson had serious doubts about politicians and the general sanity of world governments and law enforcement. He sat in his office trying to reason with an assortment of representatives. A Torchwood DNA test confirmed the child in Ireland was Charlaine Legrae. Except each country offered a different objection to the results. He shouldn’t have had to explain that taking multiple blood samples from a small child was a bad idea.

There also seemed to be confusion about interrogating a six-year-old. One suggestion involved a conference call allowing multiple people to ask questions. He played them a portion of the recording from Nova Scotia where the kid explained she’d been rescued by the Goblin King. Then they wanted clarification on what the kid meant. Rex offered to have Bree ask questions, and predictably they questioned her qualifications.

Rex marveled at the repeated assertions that Charlaine knew how she got to Ireland. The girl hadn’t known she was in Ireland and couldn’t find it on a map. Half the various conversations was explaining that there was a limit to what information could be expected from a little kid.

“Ladies and gentleman.” Rex interrupted another argument. “There is no reason to relocate Charlaine from the Dublin facility.”

“It’s an unhealthy, immoral environment,” the Irish representative declared.

Considering what he’s learned about the speaker’s sex life since moving to London, he wondered how she said that with a straight face. Others on the call probably knew, it wasn’t much of a secret. “No. Dublin has the facilities and personnel necessary to care for Charlaine.”

“Torchwood imported employees and residents from Great Britain.” 

“The Dublin office manager is from Dublin. As Williams had the necessary experience, he’s the lead investigator.” 

The snooty representative continued. “Williams retaliated against the Garda that reported his sinful behavior.”

“No. Williams informed a national police officer that he would need to contact me for future assistance. That officer took advantage of their friendship and then made discriminatory comments.”

“What about the parents rights?” The French representative asked with a heavy French accent.

“My concern is the child’s rights,” Rex countered. “Charlaine has injuries consistent with domestic abuse. It would be helpful if social services in Belgium and France coordinated a child abuse investigation. As she had recent injuries when she arrived at Torchwood, there might be witnesses in Italy also.”

“According to your report,” the representative from Belgium said, “You have a French speaker in one of your regional offices. Could the child be sent there?”

Luc Sarkisian would be a horrible babysitter. “No. That office is not prepared for children.”

“What about Dr. Petrescu? He’s at the Cardiff office,” the Belgium representative said.

Rex could only guess that information came from the charity investigation in Antwerp. “Dmitri Petrescu died in the line of duty,” Rex said. The doctor sacrificed himself to prevent a massive explosion on Cardiff Docks. 

“We weren’t notified of a death,” the London bureaucrat said. He’d insisted on being involved despite the situation not involving Great Britain.

“Torchwood honors it’s dead privately. That’s a tradition started in the early years.” It was more practical than respectful giving Torchwood control of the remains in case of unusual circumstances. In Dmitri’s case they had no remains.

The conversation devolved. By the time it ended, Rex was positive questioning Charlaine would be more productive than trying to mediate among the various officials again. The conversation did place a new priority on translators. He needed one of Robert’s devices and a professional translator.

 

** Intersection of Ball Road and Ball Lane; Cardiff, Wales **

Rhys Williams recognized the area when he passed Fishpond Wood, and reluctantly admitted he was lost. He thought he understood his driver’s handwriting. As he turned right onto Ball Road from Peppys Cres, he knew he needed to pull over and check Google Maps. The car died suddenly. He used the remaining momentum to pull over.

“Bollocks.” 

He reached for his mobile and noticed it had no bars. Then he heard a loud crunch. He looked through the wind screen at the intersection in front of him. A lorry broadsided a city bus. It didn’t take long to realize that if the car hadn’t died, he would have been in the accident.

Focus, he told himself. His first aid kit in the back wouldn’t help much, but it was better than nothing. Halfway up the block, his phone worked again. He dialed 999. In all the years Gwen worked for Torchwood, he rarely participated. Stumbling on two odd situations in less than a week was suspicious.

“This is Rhys Williams.” He gave the location and described the scene. “I see movement on the bus.” The door opened, and he stepped through to do a head count. “Twelve people, including an elderly woman and two kids under ten.”

“Are you law enforcement?”

“I’m affiliated with Torchwood.” It reminded him to mention the gun. 

“Is it a Torchwood case?”

Or a really strange coincidence. “I don’t know.” He needed to call Gwen.


	16. Chapter 16

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Ianto Jones felt guilty. The late breakfast with Jack in the modified suite reminded Ianto it wasn’t just another night at the hub. He’d used the same precautions Owen did visiting Tosh. The major different was Ianto slept there. John added entryway similar to an airlock in an effort to prevent Jack from trying to force his way out. 

Jack gently squeezed Ianto’s hand. “I remember catching the pterodactyl. The memories of how we met came back overnight.”

Ianto forced a smile. “You wanted to run me out of Cardiff.”

“You offered a dinosaur chocolate.”

“It sounded like a good idea at the time.” Ianto couldn’t help but smile at the absurd memory. They’d wound up on the floor staring at each other. The initial attraction was probably why Jack changed his mind and offered a job he’d previously insisted didn’t exist.

“The returning memories fit with the amnesia theory.”

Ianto hoped he wasn’t trying to talk his way out. That was another reason for the entryway. Jack might be able to talk someone into letting him leave. “As you have a lot of memories to process, it will take awhile.”

“Until then, I get room service and conjugal visits.” Jack smiled.

Ianto shook his head as his mobile rang. The screen showed his sister. “I have to.” He accepted the call. “Hey.”

“Good morning.” There were familiar cries in the background. “Michael needs you come get him. He doesn’t cry a lot, Ianto. He’s been miserable since he arrived a couple hours ago. Trefor is worried and hovering. I’m guessing Michael stayed with the Williams’ last night and it was rough. I wouldn’t have called, except nothing works.”

“Does he have the blanket Anwen gave him for Christmas?”

“Yeah. I’ve done everything. I changed his nappy, clothes, offered him a bottle and a pacifier. Holding him in the rocking chair instead of a Snuggli doesn’t work.” Rhiannon paused. “I’ve cared for a lot of difficult babies. This is bizarre especially for Michael.”

“Give me twenty minutes.”

Jack waited until the call ended. “What happened?”

“I need to pick up Michael at daycare. My sister’s never had problems with him.” Ianto looked at the half eaten meal. “I’m sorry about breakfast.”

“If Trefor’s upset, he needs to come back with you.”

Ianto nodded as he stood. “Rhiannon sounded stressed. Trefor is going to be worse.”

“Michael can stay with you in the nursery.”

Choosing had been difficult. Ianto thought Michael would be okay with Gwen and Rhys for awhile. He’d been fine during the trip to Amroth or that’s what Gwen told him. She said there had been some minor problems the night before and Ianto didn’t ask more questions. He should have.

“You’re not abandoning me,” Jack reassured as he stood.

“It feels like it.” 

They hugged before Ianto left.

 

Jack Harkness reminded himself again it was necessary although he felt fine reading the morning reports. The investigation into the lorry driver made him think of past Torchwood cases. He needed a map of Cardiff, a database search, and information on the woman healed at the hospital. Removing his computer access was practical but annoying.

He tapped the ear com John modified. “Anyone here?”

“Yeah,” John said.

Jack explained what he needed. 

“Where is Ianto?”

“Checking on Michael.”

John said, “Gwen can handle the investigation.”

“What are you expecting me to do?”

John hesitated. “I will bring an isolated tablet with information and a paper map of Cardiff.” He sounded uneasy. 

Jack wondered if he did something he didn’t remember. John hadn’t sounded concerned last night when they talked about security precautions. Under other circumstances, Jack wouldn’t question his memory. He would ask John for specifics. 

An odd jumble of memory pieces swirled around Jack’s mind while he waited. He recognized a few locations and people but not all. Trying to focus on specific images gave him a headache. Fear surfaced through the parade of lost memories. Knowing it happened and facing it were two different things. 

The door slid open, distracting him from his thoughts. John set a tablet and map on the small table. “I flagged the files for Gwen when she gets back.”

Jack stood. “What did I do?”

“You mentioned the time loop and our relationship then. Resisting temptation is not one of my strengths.”

Memories flashed before taking form. Their friendship had been solid than. Five years past as the repeated the same weeks repeatedly. It was the longest relationship he’d ever had. They’d been mistaken for brothers by people who didn’t know they were lovers.

 

Returning to the hub had been an experience. Ianto Jones texted Gwen again to tell her they’d arrived safely. Then he found Bree who reluctantly agreed to watch the boys a few minutes while he talked to Jack. She quietly asked to avoid board games. 

Michael’s behavior was unusual. He hoped Rhiannon exaggerated. More confusing, Trefor insisted that Michael was scared. There were still questions about Atmore, Dawn’s sudden ability to have kids, and whether or not the abductions were intentional. It appeared to be. They didn’t have enough information to reasonably guess.

Ianto waited until they were in the hall near the security entrance before reluctantly handing Michael over. The baby predictably started fussing when Ianto handed him to Bree. Michael fussed the entire time in his car seat. Ianto felt guiltier walking away. Jack would have to understand. The boys needed him more.

When the inner door opened, Ianto’s temper flared. At least it was the right emotion, he thought. Jack had John pinned to the wall just inside the suite, not that John was resisting. Ianto forced an arm between them, placing himself between them as he pushed Jack back. He had to be pretty far out of his head to kiss John.

“What the Hell?” Jack demanded.

Ianto fought the urge to lash out. “Do you know where you are?”

Jack’s anger quickly shifted to confusion.

Ianto took a moment. “John?”

“I’m sorry.” He sounded overwhelmed.

It wasn’t his fault, Ianto reminded himself. “What happened?”

“I think he regressed because we were talking about memories from our past.”

Ianto nodded. That could explain some of what his own experiences with Jack. “Are you all right?”

“I will be.”

Jack made eye contact a moment later. “What did I do?”

“I need air.”

“Bree’s in the hallway with the boys.”

Ianto waited until the door closed behind John before explaining what he walked in on.

Jack shook his head. 

“No one can come in here by themselves.” Ianto wondered if it was safe for himself. 

“Is Michael all right?” Jack backed away, the horror evident on his face.

“As long as I’m with him.” Ianto didn’t want to leave. 

“Have Owen review the medscans.” Jack met Ianto’s gaze. “Check on John. Waiting for Ken to come home has been rough.”

Ianto walked toward the infirmary with Bree and the boys wondering if the kids had any idea what was happening. Michael’s unhappiness could be dismissed as being used to having continual attention. Jack’s reaction to John might have been inevitable with the memory issues. With everything going on, Ianto wondered if there was more going on.

He thought about Matt. Jack changed somehow after meeting Matt at the retreat north Brighton. He was another Atmore mystery. He’d been abducted from Canada in the 1990s and appeared to have an ability he didn’t understand. Idrissa, Aman, Kailan, and Liam had had unusual experiences with Matt. He took over the retreat for Torchwood because his ability appeared to be helping people come to terms with themselves.

“Bree,” Ianto said near the infirmary, “I need you to find John and make sure he’s all right. If he left, we need to track him down.”

She nodded slightly. From her expression, she knew something happened.

Trefor hugged Ianto’s leg as he found his mobile and dialed Nessa. If Matt caused the problem than maybe he was the solution to it.


	17. Chapter 17

** Temporary Torchwood Office; London, England **

** Thursday, May 6, 2021 **

Azrael stood in the corner of Matheson’s office during a meeting with some type of city official overseeing the sewer system without manifesting. Clemen Farrer shifted uneasily, he could obviously sense Azrael’s presence but had no idea what it meant. It would have been more amusing if the discussion didn’t make him wonder. The Jack in his time and universe enjoyed telling outlandish stories. A Knights Templar cult in the London sewer would have been crazy enough to amuse Jack. Azrael thought it would be worth checking the Torchwood London files he brought with him to Nigeria in case there was a reason it wasn’t mentioned.

“I have hundreds of years of records. Some are more reliable than others,” Farrer conceded. “There is nothing to indicate extra tunnels.”

“Torchwood mapped the underground. There are old sewer lines, incomplete subway tunnels, and catacombs.” Rex set a photograph on the table. “We found several rooms or areas we can’t access.”

Farrer looked at the image. “No. That can’t be real.” He shook his head.

“That was my first thought.”

Azrael glided across the room and looked over Farrer’s shoulder. The vault resembled something from a horror movie. The Templar cross and multicultural symbols suggested a lack of research. Idrissa would have a better idea. Another thought occurred as Azrael returned to the corner. They didn’t know the extent of the changes caused by the universe collision, or even if it was the only time it has happened. It might be from somewhere else.

“I have seen a lot of strange things. Fifteen years ago, a man walked out of a closed underground tunnel. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. As far as I know, it was never solved.” Farrer tapped the picture. “It’s possible someone got lost and confused. This is insane.”

Rex folded his hands in front of him. “That’s why it’s a Torchwood case. We specialize in bizarre and unrealistic situations.” He took a moment. “That photograph is real. With the unexplained tunnels, I need everything the city has on underground discoveries. Everything from urban legends to witness statements from drunks. We’re good at spotting fakes. Someone knows what this is and why it’s there.”

Farrer shook his head again. “That isn’t real.”

“Whether you believe it is or not, I still need the information.”

The city office stood still shaking his head. “I won’t have anything to do with this.”

Azrael waited until the door closed behind Farrer. “He witnessed something.”

Rex turned and glared at him. “Are you done impersonating a ghost?”

Materializing required some effort after he exerted himself spying in government buildings. Azrael opted to appear as he had before the change with black business casual clothes. He was still considering a change. One of the ironies of having no physical form, he was becoming vain about his appearance.

“According to a city record, Farrer had a traumatizing experience several years ago. After weeks of paid leave, he was promoted to a desk job. He hasn’t been underground since then.” Rex sat back. “There is no explanation I’ve been able to track down.” 

“If he cracked under pressure, a good boss would have made sure he was taken care of and anything embarrassing did not make his file.”

Rex nodded. “I need to find people who worked with Farrer, ideally the person who found him after it happened.”

Azrael flowed into a chair across from Rex. After a couple minutes of silence, he said, “The Vaux situation is worse than you thought. The rape scandal is unfortunately legit and being used as a cover story.”

“How?”

“Towler worked black ops. The fake bone technology is the least of it. The teams were infiltrating foreign countries steal alien and advanced technology from civilian companies. They’d have to admit it existed to report it stolen.”

Rex groaned. “Was Great Britain the only country involved?”

“No. I would guess the US was in on it. I did not find specifics. If I knew where the information was stored, I could access it.”

“You need to be careful. That hit squad that went after Williams in Dublin was prepared.”

Azrael shimmered as he nodded. There were few things that could affect him. Ancients, quantum entanglement devices, and Bose-Einstein Condensate were what he’d concluded were the most likely possibilities. Anyone trying it had to know what he was and there weren’t many known alien races with the necessary advanced science.

“My immediate concern is what caused the grab for alien tech.”

“Has it stopped?” 

“I do not know.” Azrael took a moment. “The US recommended you to the EU. Great Britain did not object to an American. Given your background with the CIA, it could have been assumed you would not interfere.” He hoped it did not sound like an accusation. While he had his own difficulties with another version of Anwen, the circumstances were different. His Jack didn’t forgive the Rex from their time and universe.

“Did Miracle Day happen in your universe?”

“Yes.”

“How old were you?”

Azrael was not sure. “Ten.” A lot had happened in the more than thirty years since that nightmare ended in his time.

“I remember it clearly. I watched a woman I cared about burn to death fully aware of what was happening to her.” Rex paused to compose his temper. “I don’t know what a version of me did in the future. Not in this universe. Not in yours.” He paused. “I learned why Torchwood was needed the hard way. Neither politicians nor the CIA will change that.”

Azrael suspected something had or would change him. The job took a toll. Not everyone could handle being married to it for decades. Jack somehow developed a moral compass over more than a century. Everyone else he’d met went the other direction. 

“I need to update Jack.” 

“Gwen told me he has a cold, and can’t take calls.”

Azrael laughed, his image shimmering. “When is Jack and Ianto’s anniversary?” 

“Midsummer.” Rex shook his head. “Ianto is returning calls.”

“Then Jack is regenerating or off-planet.”

Rex didn’t look convinced. 

“Why not go to Cardiff and ask?”

“Anwen changed my profile and removed my hub access. She has a disturbed sense of humor and Gwen’s attitude.”

Azrael laughed again. 

 

** Hughes Flats; Cardiff, Wales **

Waiting had been maddening, John Hart thought. With too much time on his hands, he rearranged their flats. The second floor offered more privacy. Ken had previously decorated it which gave John an idea of where to start. He set Ken’s luggage by the sofa because they hadn’t discussed sleeping arrangements. 

“What did you change?” Ken looked around the main room.

“The bedding, shower mat, and the table cloth.”

Ken asked, “You got rid of all my Disney?”

“No. I packed up a few things for storage. I left the bedroom lamp, the toothbrush holder, towels, and the cookie jar.”

“Anything you don’t have to directly use.” The amusement made Ken’s eyes sparkle.

“Guilty.”

“What did you do with Ariel?”

John shook his head.

“The mermaid in the bathroom.”

“She can stay.”

Ken laughed. “I should have known.”

“Red heads are hot.” John’s knew his response should have been predictable. They’d been apart too long.

“You’re not allowed near my DVDs.” Ken walked into the kitchen. 

John followed a few steps and stopped by the edge of the counter. “We need to go shopping. Groceries and anything I didn’t think of.”

“It feels weird being back.” Ken hesitated. “Did you get rid of the bottles?”

“Yeah. Both flats.” John did that almost immediately and then asked Jack to walk through to check.

“Good. I…”

“It’s going to take time.”

Ken nodded, the frustration evident on his face. “I don’t know if I’m ready for a crowd yet.”

“I don’t want to leave you alone.” John wanted to get an idea where Ken’s mind was before that. 

“When is Ianto expected home?”

John took a moment. “He’s not. Jack is not well and is staying at the hub.”

“What about Michael?”

“He’s with Ianto in the hub nursery.”

Ken stared at him a moment. “What’s wrong?”

“Michael went home Tuesday night with Gwen and Rhys. It didn’t work out.”

“I’m not ready for sitting with Michael one-on-one, but I could help.”

John should have realized Ken would want to see the baby. “It could be stressful.”

“Just while you get groceries?”

“I’ll call.” John thought about medical devices as he found Ianto’s number in his contacts. One could be modified to monitor Ken’s health outside of the hub, particularly his sobriety, and send out alarms if he needed help.


	18. Chapter 18

** Llanrumney; Cardiff, Wales **

Gwen Cooper met Lacene on the sidewalk in front of a deceptively normal house. The well-maintained property looked like the others in the area with freshly mulched flower beds and mowed grass. Colorful annual beds were recently planted. The various emergency vehicles said it was anything but normal. 

“What did you find?” 

Lacene lowered her voice. “Geraint Bellin, the lorry driver that hit the bus lived here. His brain hemorrhaged, with no obvious cause, while he was driving. A search of the house found two women trapped in the basement. They reported a second man lived at the house.” She took a moment. “Llassar Pewitt’s mother filed a missing persons report on Monday the 3rd after she’d been unable to reach him for two days. The initial case assessment is he hadn’t been seen since May 1. His car was found on May 2nd off a badly maintained road between Rover Way and the Bristol Channel beach not far from where the unidentified body and flowers were found.”

It occurred to Gwen that several cases were connected. “Rhymney River is near the accident, the body, this house, the unidentified woman Rhys found, and the building with the fake remains.” The willow Ianto found was next to the river. 

Lacene nodded. “Bellin and Pewitt were preoccupied with legends of the Lady of the Lake and Rhymney River. A witness places Bellin’s lorry from the accident near the river on Ball Lane. There is a foot bridge over the river near there.”

Gwen took a moment. “A team of serial killers pissed off an ancient?” If they were disposing bodies in the river, they might have viewed it as offerings. While it was probably some type of shared delusion, they might have known something about the ancient. 

“We’re missing pieces. PD is preparing to drag the river. It’s possible Bellin and Pewitt used it to dispose of previous victims. It could explain why Bellin was there.”

“It doesn’t explain Towler.” Gwen wondered. “Unless she’s somehow connected to the ancient they pissed off.” Two men with a history of abusing and killing women were killed by an ancient. Towler had a reputation for killing violent pimps, and was suspected of vigilante activity.

“There is a lot we don’t know about Gael Towler and Connie Ryan.” 

“This might not directly involve Towler. The bones revealed a threat to Towler’s life. If the preliminary information on the men is accurate, the ancient has an issue with crimes against women. Alternatively, the ancient took offense to bodies dumped in the river.”

Lacene smiled. “Unless Towler is protected or belongs to the ancient, the being probably doesn’t care she exists.”

“Experience?”

“Yeah. You’ve met two of the brothers. They’re like dark guardian angels. They protect their dreamers and have no mercy on threats to them.” She paused, the brief humor fading. “Ancients are a lot like humans from what I’ve seen and learned. Self-preservation is a major motivation. I wouldn’t expect a person to go out of their way to help Towler if it didn’t benefit him or her. The same applies.”

“Then what do the fake bones mean?”

“We need to go back out there.” Lacene motioned toward the house. “You need to see this.

Gwen wondered if she’d looked at the situation the wrong way as she followed Lacene. The woman Rhys found may not have revealed herself to him intentionally, but she wasn’t required to save his life. They hadn’t looked into why Rhys was in either location. An employee reportedly went on vacation. Coincidences, even outrageous ones, were possible. Torchwood cases were rarely that simple.

It occurred to her as she followed Lacene into the house that the ancient had taken multiple actions that weren’t obviously motivated by self-preservation. The flowers in Jack and Ianto’s flat was some type of gesture. There was a miracle recovery at the hospital. Rhys was kept from a potentially fatal accident. Killing the men could have intentionally led the police to rescue the women. Gwen agreed there had to be something self-serving in the mystery woman’s actions, but the question was what.

 

** Torchwood Three **

Azrael entered the hub with Hart and his friend. An alarm sounded as he followed them through the large, round door. John looked right at him while canceling the alarm. Azrael chose not to manifest because the younger man looked fragile. He focused on finding Jack instead. It didn’t take much to sense his uniqueness at the quantum level. 

The newly modified, extreme security made Azrael wonder. He solidified a finger and tapped the com button. “Jack?”

“Morning.” He sounded oddly subdued. 

“Rex told me you have a cold.”

“Not exactly. Were you in London?”

“Yeah.” Azrael took a moment. “Why are you in there?”

“Ideally, I’m regaining my memory. There’s been side effects.”

Azrael wondered. “Who is in charge?”

“Gwen’s handling investigations. Ianto manages the hub.”

That made sense. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Talk to Ianto about Matt. It’s the only idea we have on how this happened.”

Azrael had a growing list of questions for Ianto. “You did something that justified this security?”

“Yeah. It’s the only way to keep me in the hub.” Jack hesitated. “If I regress again, I could hurt someone.”

From his tone, Azrael suspected he already had. “We will talk in person before I leave.”

 

Gwen Cooper reviewed the files Jack had John flag yesterday. There were three additional cases in Llanrumney associated with the Rhymney River. Each case involved men who committed crimes against women. Bizarre causes of death caught Torchwood’s attention. Jack had been involved in all three cases. After an investigator with a medical specialty from the Institute was killed, a supervisor ruled that similar cases had to be investigated by women. Except the computer didn’t flag the cases.

She tapped her ear com. “Ianto?”

“Yeah.”

“Could someone have accidentally turned off flags on files?”

“No.” He took a moment. “But the hub had changes when it was brought back that could have affected the files.”

“There is a safety warning on cases associated with the Rhymney River.” Gwen wondered if she worry about Rhys or if the London investigator committed crimes against women.

“John is bringing Ken in briefly to see Michael. John can look at it before he gets groceries.”

“Is Bree here yet?” It would be good to have her keep an eye on Ken while he was in the hub in case he showed signs of stress. 

“No. She and Lacene met for breakfast.” Ianto sounded confused. “I think it’s a date.”

That took Gwen a moment. “Bree has strange taste.”

“Don’t mention it to her.”

“I don’t kick puppies.” Which reminded Gwen of something unrelated. “How are you protecting Caden from the pterodactyl?”

“I’m keeping him in the nursery and carrying him outside. Jack suggested a collar that would deter the pterodactyl if she got near the puppy.”

“Dinosaur repellent?” 

“I didn’t ask.”

 

It was one of those days, Ianto Jones thought. He directed Ken to a chair in the nursery and set Caden on his lap. Bree apologized for being late as she crossed the room. Ianto motioned John toward the door. Gwen waited for them in the hallway. Michael fussed as the door closed behind them.

Ianto set a hand on the baby’s back. “Gwen has a computer problem. I have a shopping list.” He handed John a note. “I know you don’t want to leave Ken for long.” Ianto did not want to think about asking Bree to take Ken home. 

“What’s the computer problem?”

Gwen explained the disabled file flags.

“Have Anwen authorize Global searches after school,” John said. “There could be a problem with the files.”

“Wouldn’t that be a problem with the hub’s computer system?” Gwen asked. 

It could, depending on the situation. “Run a system diagnostic.”

“That’s complicated,” Ianto said. “Jack or or Tosh would need to do it.” The hub’s computer didn’t have the most logical design.

“Anwen could set it up with voice commands.”

Gwen pinched the bridge of her noise. “I want to keep Anwen out of the hub.”

“Good luck with that.” John looked at Ianto. 

“Ken’s fine,” He said. “Between Bree and Michael, there won’t be a problem.”

John looked less than convinced but walked away.

“I need to meet with Lacene. She has questions about the Bridge Road site.” She held up a tablet. “Is Jack up for discussing it?”

Ianto hesitated. He’d mentioned the security requirements changes. No one should enter the suit alone. He didn’t know how to explain why, or that he didn’t want Gwen near Jack at all. She would misinterpret it without details. Kissing John senseless was one thing. If Jack did that to Gwen, she could wind up in therapy again.

“What?”

“The new precaution.” He explained what he walked in on yesterday. 

“I will use the com from the hallway.” 

Ianto reluctantly nodded. “If he tries convincing you to come into the suite, he’s not thinking clearly.”

The blue glow started as Gwen walked away. Ianto looked at his hand wondering what it meant. Previously, he’d glowed when he needed to defend himself. He looked around nervously before sensing the presence. From Jack’s description, Ianto suspected that meant Azrael. There was an alarm earlier that was canceled quickly. John must have been too distracted to mention it.

“Show yourself.” Ianto wrapped an arm around Michael.

“You’re marked by an ancient?” Azrael appearing in the direction Gwen walked.

Ianto took a moment. “What brings you to Cardiff?”

“Gael Towler.” Azrael explained what he’d learned in London. Then he asked, “What’s wrong with Jack?”


	19. Chapter 19

** Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada **

Hana Myriam slipped from the facility to walk in the nearby park. The air had warmed as spring headed toward summer, but nothing like she remembered at home. Not that it was home anymore, she thought. She prayed for something different those last days in Saudi Arabia. The reasons why had faded with the girl she’d been. Atmore changed her. Meeting new and different people gave her a conflicting view on life. She missed the world she understood, but she wanted the new opportunities.

While Canada was better than Nigeria for numerous reasons, Hana wondered if it was time to go back. The Nova Scotia office didn’t need her. She needed to work up the nerve to ask more questions about Matt. He was the first friend she made at Atmore. There wasn’t a reason to tell him how much he meant until he left suddenly for England. He was running some type of alternative rehabilitation center. They’d talked since he left, but for some reason he wouldn’t explain why Torchwood needed a cultural anthropologist in England.

It was loneliness, Hana decided as she settled onto a park bench under a large tree. Both Eryn and Kailen tried, but they didn’t understand her anymore than she understood them. Eryn had incredible self-confidence that left Hana in awe and slightly intimidated. Kailen taught her to play chess and asked repeatedly if she had enough books. Luc reminded her of her father. A genius surrounded by people that would never understand him and plagued by personal demons he could never escape. Aman found online clothing stores offering fashions with head scarves, and added resources for culture shock, but didn’t say much. 

Using her touch screen mobile, Hana sent Matt a text message over Skype. With a sudden burst of confidence, she asked if she could join him in England. She had no idea how she could help at a rehab facility, but the research and statistical evaluation she did for Torchwood could be done anywhere with a computer and Internet access.

A leaf fluttered past her settling on the ground. As Hana looked at it, she saw something gold glitter in the bright sunlight. Curious, she leaned over and moved the leaf. A shiny, gold ring rested on the ground. She picked it up and sat back. The intricate, engraved design around the simple band was unfamiliar. An inscription on the inside said, “if the wind blows, ride it” in Arabic.

The unexpected proverb reminded her of Eryn’s fortune cookie story and being attacked by a biomech. Uneasy, Hana stood and looked around. She didn’t see anyone acting strange. Too many odd things had happened since she left home to take anything for granted. With the ring gripped in her hand, she hurried down the paved path toward Torchwood.

 

Eryn Sylla held the ring and eyed the inscription. Luc’s scan were negative as expected. Despite the oddities, it was a simple gold band. The symbols on the outside appeared to be symbols of Apollo: a laurel wreath, lyre, bow and arrow and raven. Aman recognized it from a fiction book he read and looked it up.

“What does the proverb mean?” Eryn looked at Hana.

“It’s about opportunities.”

“What were you doing when you found it?” Aman asked.

Hana hesitated. “I sent Matt a message.”

“You want to leave?” Eryn wondered how long Hana would wait to say something.

“Yeah.” She looked at the floor.

Eryn nodded. “The retreat is chaotic.” She gave it a moment. “London will be open soon.” 

“London would be better than Nigeria.” Hana obviously wanted to go to the retreat.

“I will talk to Cardiff.” Normally, Eryn would have specified Captain Harkness, but there was some type of problem; he wasn’t actively participating in investigations for some reason.

“What does it mean? The odds that an Arabic speaker would just happen to find the ring are a bit out there.”

Eryn agreed. “I don’t know.” She wondered if it was related to the strange events in Cardiff and Dublin that started on April 30th. 

 

Aman Oliveira had a different thought. The London situation involved mixed cultural references. He’d heard about ancient beings briefly while in Cardiff and from Idrissa. The question was what it had to do with the Templar cult Luc and Kailen found mapping the London underground or the kid in Dublin. Aman started with an Internet search for a connection between the history of Great Britain and Apollo.

Unexpectedly, there was an obvious one. Belenus, the Celtic sun god, and Apollo had various similarities. Belenus was associated with Beltane rituals and potentially Lugh from Irish mythology. The Tuatha De Danann were gods and fairies depending on the writer. Nuada, the king of the Tuath De, made Aman think about the Goblin King. While no more solid than any of the information he found, it could connect everything. 

Except it required too many assumptions. Even if the various mythology and historical pieces were part of the puzzle, it could be people rather than ancients. There were cults and widespread insanity without god-like beings. He’d heard someone comment they should hope for the best and prepare for the worst.

With that in mind, Aman contacted Idrissa over Skype to add the additional information to the pile of mixed cultures associated with London. He had a background or an interest in archeology. Nigeria required combining Torchwood investigations with cultural research.

Idrissa confirmed he received the information. “You need to stall Hana’s relocation plans. There is a possible problem with Matt.” 

Aman thought so originally. “What changed your mind?”

“Matt may have accidentally caused a serious problem in England. My husband is reviewing it.”

“Should we be concerned?”

Idrissa looked uncertain. “I don’t know.”

“What did he do?” 

“He might have made someone  sick .”

Aman then realized there was one person they normally discussed cases with that had been oddly quiet. Eryn mentioned previously that Ianto returned messages she’d left for Jack. What Aman couldn’t begin to guess was how Matt could have harmed Jack. After the island explosion, he appeared indestructible. 

“I need details.”

Idrissa nodded. “As soon as we can.”


	20. Chapter 20

** Bridge Road Industrial Park; Cardiff, Wales **

Gwen Cooper parked behind Lacene’s unmarked police car. Untangling Bellin and Pewitt’s activities wasn’t urgent with both offenders deceased. Determining the number of victims based on minimal evidence would take time. The two women rescued from the house needed time. Without urgency to find their abusers or rescue other women, it would be hard to justify pushing them for information. Bree offered to speak with them, if they were willing. Gwen hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

She climbed from her car, noting that Lacene looked tense. “What is it?” Gwen asked looking around as she approached.

“I sense emotional pain.” Lacene turned briefly. “The type that leads to nightmares. There is someone in the area with more than their share of personal demons.”

It made Gwen about Lacene’s interest in Bree. “Any idea who or why they’re here?”

“Nothing solid. I’m wondering if it’s Towler.”

“Then she’s checking the building.”

Lacene nodded. “She had to hear the cars.”

A few minutes later, Gail Towler aka Sal, stepped out of the trees onto the unmaintained access road. She wore jeans, a t-shirt and hiking boots. “Harpham?” Towler eyed them. “What did London accuse me of?”

“Nothing officially. The fake remains are somehow connected to men who died under unusual circumstances. Probable serial offenders. They had women in their basement.”

“Not me.”

“We know.” Gwen took a moment. “We came here to review the site.”

Towler looked less than convinced. 

“Do you know who planted the bones?” Lacene asked.

“The first time.” Towler crossed her arms, almost hugging herself. “That building burned to the ground years ago. There was nothing left of it.”

“We can help you.” Gwen wondered more than once where they could send her. Nigeria was the best option they had unless the Refuge was willing to accept her.

“How? A lawyer? A media consultant? I won’t betray my country.”

Gwen hadn’t expected that. They didn’t know enough about the situation or Towler. “Torchwood is interested in your safety.” 

Towler scoffed. 

“You could take your chances with the RMP instead. Chanley wants jurisdiction.”

“Chet Chanley?” Towler looked at Lacene. “He was in charge of the clean up when the idiots burned the building down.”

Lacene asked, “Why is the military after you?”

“Now?” Towler shrugged. “I doubt it. Chanley’s not stupid.”

“Then who is?”

“I don’t know.”

 

Bree Nelson sat alone in the conference room reviewing files. She had questions about Bellin and Pewitt and how they operated without being noticed. Stories made the news about people being imprisoned without the neighbors noticing. The police report of Pewitt’s missing person report said his mother frequently visited his house. Bree checked notes that both Gwen and Lacene wrote about it. 

She tapped her ear com. “Ianto.”

“Yeah.” He sounded overwhelmed.

“Does PD do background checks on people filing missing person reports?”

“It would depend on the situation. Is this about Pewitt?” That confused him. “Didn’t his mother report him missing?”

Bree explained. 

“I couldn’t hide dirty laundry from my mother.” Ianto paused. “Bring your tablet and notebooks to the nursery. I’ll show you how research it.”

“Thanks.” 

Bree tucked her materials into a tote bag and wondered again about London. The brief walk gave her time to think. Behavioral analysis of serial offenders was way outside her education, experience and comfort zone. Moving back without Jodi would be difficult and painful. She knew it was possible. The only alternative she could think of was going home to her family in Scotland. They would accept her, but there wouldn’t be a welcome home party.

When the door slid open, Bree wondered how long she could manage. Cardiff seemed to be one crisis after another. Seeing Ianto trying to cope with Michael while juggling management duties and worrying about Jack illuminated that. She wanted something outside of work.

“How’s he doing?” Bree crossed the nursery to the small table Ianto was using.

He absently patted Michael in his Snuggli. “Good.”

“Is there someone who could take over the office duties?” Bree claimed a chair across from them.

“Owen is busy with Jack, Tosh, and case research. Gwen is handling her and Jack’s duties.”

“What about Rhys?”

Puzzlement crossed Ianto’s face. 

“Rhys handled the former MP facility with the children.”

Ianto nodded. “If it comes to it, Rhys could help, but he couldn’t deal with Jack or Owen for any length of time.”

Bree vaguely remembered a conversation with Gwen. Jack called Rhys a caveman when they met. She could see the obvious personality conflict. “Haven’t Jack and Rhys worked together over the years?”

“Yeah. The dream talismans caused another conflict.”

The dream-sharing therapy sessions Jack and Gwen used to resolve a joint trauma from years earlier. She would never get used to the world according to Torchwood. “I could talk to Rhys.”

Ianto changed the subject, focusing on how to run a background check. Bree knew Torchwood had access to a lot of information, but she had no idea how it worked. Finding out didn’t encourage her to stay in Cardiff. She didn’t want to violate people’s privacy. Although in Arian Pewitt’s case, it was justified.

For offenders that committed crimes against women, mommy issues were cliche. From various records, Bree found three rocky marriages and several even worse relationships. Social services had been involved with all three of her children, one from each marriage. Her daughter from her first marriage stabbed her third husband in self-defense. Her second husband, and their son, were in prison. The ex-husband raped multiple women. The older son killed the man he believed raped his girlfriend and drove her to suicide. He objected to his mother attending his court case and subsequent appeals. 

“Lacene needs to review this.”

“Gwen’s with her.”

Bree found her mobile and her contacts. It rang four times and went to voice mail. Bree waited a few minutes and tried again. 

“Ianto, is it normal for Gwen to ignore a call?”

“No.”

Bree called three more times. 

“Call Lacene.”

It shouldn’t surprise her that Ianto knew about the possible relationship forming. Bree quickly found the new number in her contacts. It also ended with voice mail.

“Do we call John?”

“No.” Ianto looked down at Michael a moment. “Gwen and Lacene are at the industrial park. There is a possibility that the ancient tied to Rhymney River has a problem with men who commit crimes again women. John, in one is darker moments, killed a woman believing it would lead him to a diamond.” She got the impression Ianto suspected there were more offenses. “I need you to watch Michael. I have to go.”

“That’s not a good idea.”


	21. Chapter 21

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Owen Harper found a case last summer that gave him an idea. An ancient being known as Morpheus killed a man with an embolism in retaliation for a woman’s murder. If Morpheus could add sand to a person’s brain, he could potentially remove something. Owen needed to ask Gwen when she returned.

An emergency medical alarm sounded. The details flashed on his dedicated tablet. Owen tapped his ear com as he stood. “Ianto.”

“He’s not here,” Bree responded.

Owen grabbed his equipment. “Jack has a medical emergency.”

“I have Michael.”

“Lock yourself in.” Owen tapped his ear com off.

He previously wondered why stun weapons were kept in the infirmary. He grabbed one and headed for the door. There weren’t a lot of options when the patient was dangerous. At least the stun couldn’t cause permanent damage or kill Jack. 

An uneasy feeling settled over Owen as he reached for the security controls outside Jack’s suite. He looked around expecting to see someone. Get a grip, he told himself. The feeling persisted in the entryway as the first door closed behind him and the second one opened in front of him. 

Jack was on the floor unmoving as Owen entered. He approached slowly. A quick scan showed Jack’s brain scan looked closer to normal. Knowing he regenerated, Owen wondered if he should back out of the room and wait for back-up. He wasn’t sure what happened with John, but Jack made Ianto reconsider whether or not it was safe for them to be alone.

“He is unconscious.” The unfamiliar man appeared.

Owen realized the man must be Azrael. “He’ll recover.”

“Yes.” Azrael glided over to Jack and crouched next to him. “Are scans normal?” When Owen didn’t respond, Azrael flowed into a standing position and glared at him. “What are his scan results?”

“He’s getting better.” Owen hoped that was true.

“Stop.” Jack sounded weak.

Azrael swirled, reforming at Jack’s side again. “What happened?”

“I don’t know.” Jack grimaced. “What did the automatic medical scan report, Owen?”

“Seizure.”

“Any explanation for the headache?”

Owen ran another scan. “Possibly. A lot of brain activity in areas associated with memory. From the neurons, I can guess something triggered memories simultaneously.” 

Jack pushed himself up. “Tell Ianto I’m fine.”

“I will.” Except Owen had no idea where Ianto went.

Jack stood unsteadily. “What’s wrong?”

Owen hesitated. “Ianto left Michael with Bree. He’s not here.”

 

** Bridge Road Industrial Park **

Ianto Jones arrived by portal device near the willow tree. His spirit marks ached and the blue glow started immediately. That was more than he expected. He unsnapped his shoulder holster and withdrew a semi-automatic pistol. Hearing movement in the trees between the willow and the building, Ianto stepped back. He had cover, but it wouldn’t hide him. The blue light was impossible to miss.

“Is someone there?” A weak female voice asked.

The marks ached more. 

Ianto moved his hand toward the tree, the light extending past the bark. A shot followed, hitting the tree. The ground rumbled. “Torchwood. Do not shoot the tree.”

“Bloody hell.” Another shot rang out. It sounded like she fired at the ground.

He remembered the body overgrown by plants farther down river. “If the ground is moving, you need to back up until it stops.”

She stumbled backward, swearing colorfully. 

“Has it stopped?”

“Yeah.”

“I need you to put the gun down.”

“Who are you?” She demanded.

“Ianto Jones, Torchwood.”

“Harkness’ secretary?” Her tone reminded him of the conversation with Whitehall about being Jack’s sex slave. They assumed that nonsense was isolated.

“Do you want to live?”

A moment later, she said, “The gun’s on the ground.”

Ianto quietly crouched and looked around the tree. The woman had her hands on her head and a gun at her feet. Her clothes and body language made him think military. He slowly moved from behind the tree listening to something, anything behind her. Nothing moved. He walked around the tree wary of the ground and the woman.

“You can lower your hands. If you try to harm me, the tree will kill you.” It sounded good.

“We can’t stay here.” She motioned the direction she came. “Towler’s possessed.”

Shit. “Did you harm DCI Harpham?”

“Why?”

“She hurt Gwen also.” Towler stepped out of the trees.

Ianto held out his hands. “Icelus?”

“Yes.” The flat voice carried. “They came for Towler.” 

Ianto grabbed the woman before she could run. “She has information.”

“Did she mention her organization? They kill people they deem unnatural.”

“The same group Bowen mentioned?” Ianto asked, referencing one of the dreamers Gwen met.

“Yes.”

Ianto held the woman as she struggled. “We can’t question the psi vampire. He’s to dangerous.” The man accessed John’s shared Rift ability and took control of his body.

“She doesn’t consider you human.”

“The sooner I get her secured, the sooner I can help Lacene and Gwen.” Ianto hoped they were still alive.

Icelus growled and Towler fell.

“What was that?”

“The Greek god of nightmares.” 

 

** Torchwood Three **

Jack Harkness wondered what happened. He hated being unable to help his team. If it was bad enough for Ianto to leave Michael with Bree, there was a serious problem. Gwen was probably hurt. John could teleport.

Owen’s mobile rang. “Where are you?”

“Put it on speaker.” Jack hoped it was Ianto. 

Owen switched it.

“The industrial park. I need stretchers.”

Jack moved closer. “Who’s hurt?”

“Jack?” Ianto paused a moment. “Gwen, Lacene, Towler and one of the group that attacked them. The other two attackers are dead.”

“Do you need help?” Azrael asked.

“It’s not safe. The willow tree reacted badly. Icelus is probably still in the area.”

“I will join you.” Azrael disappeared.

“Why didn’t you call for back-up?” Jack asked.

“Who? The ancient connected to the river has an issue with men who commit crimes against women.” Ianto trailed off. “We don’t know her criteria.”

Jack felt worthless trapped in the suite. If Ianto followed that train of thought, he was going to have a PTSD episode in the field. “Ianto, that was not your fault.” Jack wished the Lisa situation could have been resolved differently. “You need to focus on the present.”

“Azrael is here.”

“Be careful.”


	22. Chapter 22

** Hughes Flats; Cardiff, Wales **

** Friday, May 7, 2021 **

John Hart found the bubbles ridiculous, but Ken enjoyed them. They rested quietly in the tub. John couldn’t help but remember the lengthy speech Ken’s therapist gave about their relationship coming first. Sex was declared a distraction although it had never been one of their problems. It was the first time since Ken walked out on him that they’d been completely relaxed together. It seemed simple with Ken curled up with his head on John’s shoulder. He had an arm loosely around Ken.

“We didn’t make it twenty-four hours.”

John twined his fingers with Ken. “Did you expect us to?”

“I don’t know.”

“We’re not arguing.”

Ken chuckled. “I don’t think this an approved coping strategy.”

“It should be.” John kissed the top of Ken’s head.

“We’re supposed to talk.”

“We are.”

“This doesn’t accomplish anything.”

John disagreed. “It’s no longer awkward.”

Ken was quiet for a couple minutes. “I want this to work.”

“A morning in bed doesn’t change that.” John gave it a moment. “We should go out. A park or quiet restaurant.”

“I thought it wasn’t safe.” Ken looked up.

“In Cardiff. We could go to London or Paris.” One of the numerous advantages of being able to teleport.

“Not for quiet.” Ken paused to think. “Snowdonia?”

John tried to remember what he knew about the area. “We could check out the options.”

“Your eyes are blue.”

 

** Torchwood Three **

Jack Harkness sat at the head of the conference table wearing wrist restraints. The mood was grim. Anwen sat in Gwen’s seat as her mother was undergoing Nanogene treatment in the infirmary. Owen sat next to her. Bree and Lacene sat opposite of them. Ianto set mugs in front of everyone but him and Tosh.

The door slid open and Rex stepped into the room. He stopped behind the chair at the end of the table. “What happened?” 

Ianto settled into his chair next to Jack.

“An ancient named Demeter is angry,” Jack said. “I met her during WWI. She’s been to Cardiff before but I don’t know why.” He regained memories during the seizure that took hours to sort out. 

“Another ex?”

“No.” She said they’d met in a different lifetime. Simon mentioned dating an ancient named Demeter. Jack suspected they were the same being. “Azrael interrogated the surviving attacker from yesterday. The woman belongs to a group that kills unnatural people. We’re still looking for a connection between them and Towler. It may or may not have anything to do with Demeter.”

“Did the witness survive?”

Lacene looked up from the table. “For now. Ianto talked Icelus out of killing her.”

Rex looked at Ianto. 

“We needed information.” Ianto sipped his coffee.

Jack doubted that answered any of the questions Rex wanted to ask. “The immediate concern is how Charlaine Legare and an incident in Nova Scotia are connected to Demeter.” 

Rex sat. “Are Torchwood offices being targeted?”

“Indirectly.” Jack explained the Beltane decorations in his and Ianto’s flat. “The ring Hana found appears to have encouraged her to relocate to the retreat north of Brighton to be with Matt.”

“Relationship?”

“Friend.” Jack lifted his retrained wrists. “The problem with Matt is his ability might have unexpected side-effects. Azrael is checking the retreat.”

“The situation with the kid in Ireland is getting more politically charged. The media is demanding answers throughout Europe and questioning potential connections to various other missing child cases. The tabloids are ridiculous and making it worse. Italy is unable to determine how Charlaine was abducted or removed from the country and suspects Torchwood is involved. France questions Charlaine’s special school and her mother’s employment. Belgium hasn’t provided answers, including how the employer packed up in the middle of the night and can’t be traced. Ireland is mad at everyone. General Williams stopped accepting direct requests from the national police force because of Rogan Spaulding. He made discriminatory comments and the general has been accused of retaliating. That led to demands that the general be replaced with someone Irish and the current staff transfer back to Wales.”

Anwen lifted her head off her crossed arms. “Countries can’t dictate Torchwood staffing policies. They will plant moles and disrupt Torchwood’s ability to function independently.”

As mature as she often sounded, that was unusual, Jack thought. “Ideas?”

“Find a community liaison for the Dublin office. Female, hard to offend, and not from Ireland or Wales.”

Solid advice and very confusing coming from Anwen. His first thought was John. They could communicate across distances. But Jack suspected someone else was whispering in her ear. 

“One of the Atmore people. Dad would know who.”

Owen waved his hand after a brief silence. “I have a question.”

Jack hadn’t known Owen, either version, to be hesitant. “Ask.”

“The sand embolism case. If Morpheus can add sand while a person is sleeping, would he be able to remove something?”

“Possibly,” Lacene said. “Why?”

“We have a team member with at least one phasing cybernetic device in her head,” Jack explained. They had barely been able to identify it, and that was primarily from Bree’s assessment that the problem wasn’t psychological. 

“I can ask.” Lacene took a moment. “Even if one of the brothers can remove it that doesn’t mean he will.”

Bree reached over, gently squeezed Lacene’s hand on the table and said something quietly.

“Where is Hart?” Rex asked.

 

** Hughes Flats **

John Hart checked his wrist-strap and the security modifications he added to the building when he arrived, and there was nothing unexpected. He had Ken stay behind him while he entered the bedroom for his clothes. He didn’t hear anything. Without the water running, and the doors open, he should have heard anything enter the flat. The involuntary glowing eyes suggested an ancient was involved. He’d reacted to the retreat and the Willow tree Ianto found. Without more information he could only guess. 

“I smell flowers,” Ken said quietly.

John heard the kitchen screen rattle although the window should have been closed. He popped his com into his ear as he slowly approached the open doorway to the main room. There were flowers similar to the decorations placed in Jack and Ianto’s flat. Instead of Primroses, it was a variety. Large pots by the door held rose bushes. The kitchen and coffee table was covered in in trays. More flowers occupied the kitchen counter.

He tapped his ear com. “Ianto.”

There was a brief pause. He probably didn’t have his com switched on. “Hey.”

John explained. “Were you unable to buy flowers for the lawn this year?” 

“I’ve had other things to worry about.” 

“I can plant flowers,” Ken offered.

John wondered why the ancient wanted them in Cardiff. “Would you mind if Ken and I handled the lawn this year?”

“No.”


	23. Chapter 23

** Path of Tangled Briers Retreat; north of Brighton, England **

Azrael walked over the grounds and through the buildings without showing himself. Some sensed him. A few smiled as he walked past. It was different than the Fellowship of Inner Peace. His people revered him, but few saw him as an actual messiah. The psychological damage the retreat community suffered under previous leadership still showed, but they were recovering under Matt’s care.

He slipped through an open window in the main office complex. It required less energy than walking through a door. Yasmin looked up as he stepped into her office. One of his acolytes now ran her own cult. From brief conversations, that hadn’t occurred to her yet.

“I thought you were here,” Yasmin said with a Danish accent. “People are reporting ghosts.” She smiled. “One said the angel is back.” 

Azrael materialized. “Where is Matt?”

“In the infirmary. A freaked out twenty-year-old dropped his seventeen-year-old brother off a few hours ago after a suicide attempt.”

“No hospital?”

“Their parents would try to have him committed. They keep sending him to variations of conversion therapy. He turns eighteen in a few weeks and his brother hopes we can hide him until than. He’s the third young man we have received under similar circumstances.”

Azrael shimmered. “If law enforcement comes looking, call Rex in London.”

Yasmin nodded. “If Matt’s ability doesn’t work, and I’m not confident, the kid will have to go to Nigeria. The pseudo-spiritual,” Yasmin swore in Danish, “Won’t address a sexuality crisis and suicidal ideation. I have a late life hippie with a law degree researching ways to unleash the government on the  clinic . She thinks because it’s a church, it might not have all the legal requirements to operate. If it doesn’t, she will find it, and they will be out of business.”

“Or they submit the right paperwork.”

“If we can get it shut down temporarily, and the victims out, a law clinic can move in and sue them to death.”

Azrael thought she sounded happy. “This job is working out?”

“Yes. I’m making a difference.”

He paused. “There is a potential complication.”

“The Atmore girl in Canada?” 

“No. Matt’s ability may have side-effects.”

Yasmin exhaled loudly. “How bad?”

“A person missing a large portion of his memory appears to be regaining it. He is currently dangerous as a result.”

“I’ve seen nothing like that, but we have noticed limits. It doesn’t work for sociopaths, addicts who aren’t ready to ask for help, or for those with serious mental health problems. The affect varies by person.”

Azrael shimmered. “Add questions about memory issues to intake.”

 

** Torchwood Nigeria; Sokoto State, Nigeria **

Idrissa Oliveira reviewed information the younger Aman sent. The mythology reminded him of the odd dream involving Ariadne, Mistress of the Labyrinth he had the night before his Aman returned. It had similarities with his sister’s prediction. Although a number of events and people did. Then there were the odd notifications of Torchwood offices that didn’t necessarily exist named after legendary cities. 

Vijay stepped into the doorway. “I am not sure if I am a psychic- or a psycho-whisperer.” His Punjabi regional accent deepened as he spoke. 

“What happened?” Idrissa looked up. 

“Sumana, the new boy in the locked ward, started a chain prediction.”

“The former child soldier?” When the fourteen-year-old arrived, The Refuge recruiter wasn’t sure he was psychic. He appeared psychopathic, a diagnosis that many considered inappropriate for a child. Given what the others from the same region reported, it wouldn’t be unreasonable to believe he had a psychotic break. Except he probably started that way.

“Yeah.” Vijay took a moment. “Niesha mentioned ‘the lost city of Donysius’ months ago which might be another name for Zerzura. The boy described seeing that lost city and then others started.”

There were indications that the legendary city in Sahara existed. They were unable to find the location, but reports kept surfacing that others found it. Separating actual accounts and online stories was difficult. He suspected a number of treasure hunters pretending to be archaeologists had already disappeared. “Details?”

“Ephrem is drawing what appears to be an underground city. Neisha keeps zoning out like she is having visions but will not admit it. Rezene says a new voice is talking to him.” Vijay hesitated. “His brain scans indicate something is happening. Those are the ones I know about.” He paused. “Your sisters are talking about a dragon from the Underworld.” 

Idrissa nodded. The same people involved in the last Zerzura reports. “Where are they and what did they do?”

“The meditation garden with the yellow flowers,” Vijay said. “Someone showed them video clips from a movie called Dune. There is this really creepy young female character and they are impersonating her.”

Idrissa pinched the bridge of his nose. “They are scaring The Refuge people?”

“Except Charon. They started calling him Maud’Dib and he finds it funny.” Vijay paused. “I do not know what it means.”

“It is a type of desert mouse,” or the desert’s savior. “You would need to read the book.” Idrissa shook his head as he stood. “We need to document the visions. Start checking with everyone. Even if Rezene starts talking about Pharaohs and past lives. His visions are filtered through his schizophrenia.” He took a moment. “I will talk to my sisters and Keara.” 

 

When he accepted responsibility for his much younger half-sisters, Idrissa knew it would not be easy. They had problems and would never pass for normal. Their father had unrealistic standards, and his young wife was superstitious. He suspected the abilities ran in their mother’s family. Getting information proved more difficult than expected even with his Aman’s contacts.

Walking didn’t give him much time to dwell on the past. While the yellow flower garden was only ten minutes from the office, there were distractions. After several questions, two minor crises, and a medical emergency, he got there in forty. He never understood how his husband made leadership look easy. 

Idrissa stepped through the sliding door into the garden of jungle plants. The rules for residents with special needs varied, but they required supervision. It didn’t take long to confirm Mata and Jama, his thirteen-year-old sisters, chased off their new nurse. 

“Brother,” the twins said in unison, smiling sweetly. They were good at reading people and varied their behavior to maximize other’s discomfort. Since they couldn’t unnerve him anymore, they perfected an innocent routine that was no less exasperating.

“Charon.” Idrissa nodded to the elderly Chinese man sitting on a rock with his back to the wall. “Where is Melody?”

They shrugged. 

It could be boys not mischief, Idrissa told himself. “What did you do?”

The innocent act ended in a burst of joint laughter. 

“Alia Atreides impressions?” He could picture it. They probably wanted matching Reverend Mother costumes.

The humor faded as quickly as it came and the twins tilted their heads in opposite directions. “Hello, Grandfather.”

With as many years as he’d worked with quirky psychics, it was a wonder they were the first to emulate the creepy religious sect from Dune. Or at least do it in front of him. “How long did it take before Melody ran?”

Mata and Jama looked at each other as if reading each other thoughts. Telepathy hadn’t been ruled out. After a moment, his sisters looked back at him. “Five minutes.” 

Definitely not the right caregiver. He expected The Refuge to have better judgment. It was an organization of psychics. “You are required to have supervision.”

Predictably, they pointed at Charon.

“He is not a carer.”

“He doesn’t run,” the girls argued.

As one of most powerful psychics on the planet that wasn’t surprising. “Charon is here to meditate.”

“While he’s not fighting monsters.”

Which reminded him of their prediction. “Did you have another vision?”

“The dragon has risen from the Underworld.” They pantomimed a creature rising from the ground.

“Where?” Idrissa asked.

“Zerzura. It basks in the Sahara sun.” They giggled like melodramatic villains. “And eats treasure hunters.”

Idrissa wondered if they’d been watching other movies that weren’t on the approved list as he tapped his new ear com. The updated version had not only a facility communication option but a built in translator. Very useful when the various unit leaders didn’t have a common language. 

“Services.” It was the kind term for the psychiatric division.

“Yes?” Lazizi sounded agitated. That was new.

“Mata and Jama needed a new carer.”

“I don’t have anyone left, Idrissa. We’ve had four nurses leave today.”

That was too many. “Why?”

“Different reasons. Kendi insisted Rezene projected an image of Ramsey or another Pharaoh into her head.”

Idrissa groaned. “He is not capable.”

“Hector, the new kid The Refuge rescued from an ICE detention center, did it.”

Idrissa tapped the ear com off, eying the twins. They were playing innocent again. “Meet me in my office.” The connection ended. “What did you cause?”

They laughed. 

Boys would be easier than mischief, Idrissa decided. 


	24. Chapter 24

** Costco Wholesale UK; Cardiff, Wales **

With the latest crisis, the hub needed to be restocked. Ianto Jones decided the Capital Retail Park made life easier. It had a Costco, Asda and other stores. With Jack and Tosh on lock down, Gwen and Lacene recovering, Towler in the infirmary, and a prisoner, it was crowded. He doubted Rhys or the kids would want to leave until Gwen had recovered enough to go home.

“Are you working in the field again?” Rex waited until Ianto parked his car.

“Under normal circumstances I don’t.” Ianto pocketed the keys. “I manage the hub.”

Rex hesitated. “I’ve been asked questions about your relationship with Jack and where you were for ten years.”

Ianto paused with his over the door handle. “It was implied that Jack psychologically conditioned me to alter my sexuality.”

“Yeah.”

“When I returned to Cardiff, I had PTSD. Jack stood by me through the fear, jealousy, and paranoia. I would wake up screaming in the middle of the night.” Ianto opened the car door. “How many people would tolerate that? We’re going on two years and I still have symptoms.”

Ianto thought about how much had changed since the first time he kissed Jack. What started off as nothing more than sex took them on a strange journey. When Rhiannon asked about a dinner her friend witnessed, Ianto had been unable to admit the relationship at first. All that changed after the 456 and the lost ten years. It was hard to believe they had shared a flat for as long as they had. If someone predicted a committed relationship and a child, he wouldn’t have believed them. The magical pets would have been easier to accept.

“What are you getting?” Rex reluctantly agreed to Jack’s request that he help with groceries. 

Ianto held up his lists for the hub and building. With the hub full, he needed to stock the various refrigerators. During one of the last remodeling projects he insisted on converting a maintenance room to a restaurant style kitchen, including pantry shelves and a walk-in refrigerator-freezer.

“That will take forever.”

Shopping with Rex was an experience. He had no concept of inventory requirements or keeping the peace among several adults living in close quarters during a hub lock-down. It was a headache Ianto could do without. Dealing with Jack bored was easier.

“What are you cleaning?”

Ianto rolled his eyes upward, reminding himself again that Rex was clueless. “The building, multiple vehicles, and the hub.” While the maintenance bots handled large tasks, every day chores were done by hand. Ideally, he’d have help.

After purchasing the first part of his shopping, Ianto doubted he had enough room in the car. Rex could drive it back to the hub, drop it off, and come back while he continued to shop. As he was in public, it was unlikely anyone would try anything. If it came to it, he had a portal device.

As they stepped into the car park, a tingling sensation started in Ianto’s finger tips and climbed his arm. He’d experienced it twice. The first time he’d touched the willow tree somehow connected to Demeter. The second time Rhys had just witnessed an accident. 

“Stop,” Ianto said. “There is something wrong with the car.”

“What?” Rex turned toward Ianto. “Your eyes are glowing blue.”

Ianto nodded. “The short version is I’m reacting to danger. The car’s rigged to explode.” He tapped his ear com. “Whose listening?”

“Me,” Anwen said.

“I am,” Bree added.

“Contact Luc. I need a drone over Capital Retail Park specifically Costco’s car park. There is a problem with my car.”

“Do we need to call PD?” Anwen asked. “Harpham can call Andy.”

“I don’t have details yet.” 

Only then did Ianto realize that Rex kept walking toward the car. Like Jack, Rex had little concern for personal safety. He regenerated and couldn’t die. He laid down on the pavement and checked the underside of the car. A moment later, he scrambled to his feet.

“Active bomb!” Rex rushed a young mother removing a toddler from a trolley a few spaces over. 

“Bomb squad, emergency services…”

The car detonated taking out the vehicles on either side. The ground shook, windows broke, and car alarms sounded. Ianto lost his balance, hit the flat bed trolley with his purchases on the way down, and knew from the pain he’d broken his arm. His vision blurred as a buzzing sound filled his ears.

“Explosion.” Ianto barely recognized his own voice. It sounded distant.

 

Rex Matheson picked himself up off the ground cradling a crying child. He’d managed to protect her from the explosion and her mother from most of it. The woman stared wide-eyed at the destruction. He hoped she was too out of it to realize he’d sustained life-threatening injuries that were quickly healing.

He guided them back toward Costco and Ianto. He placed an arm around Ianto’s back and half lifted him off the ground. They needed to get away from the cars in case anything else caught fire or exploded. “Torchwood, get back in the building!”

Rex helped Ianto back to the ground against the warehouse store’s front wall. The woman settled onto the ground next to him clutching her daughter. After removing Ianto’s ear com, he placed his back to the wall to hide his damaged clothes and healing injuries. 

He placed the com in his ear and tapped it. “Is someone there.”

“Ianto?” Anwen asked.

“Lacene is calling PD,” Bree said.

“We need drones in the air. Ask Luc if he has robots to check for additional explosives. A device was likely remote activated after I discovered it. Request a bomb squad, multiple ambulances and additional fire department resources. There is an adult female in shock with minor injuries all considered. Her toddler is unharmed but will need care during transport and at the hospital. There may be additional injuries from others near the explosion that I cannot see. Numerous vehicles have been damaged requiring tilt-tray trucks. Ianto has a broken arm and possible concussion and needs immediate transport back to the hub. I need fresh clothes as mine have damage and will be difficult to explain.”

“What sizes do you need?” Anwen sounded very mature for twelve. 

“This is Dr. Harper. Jack is with me. I am sending a robotic stretcher with a portal device. Set Ianto on it, fasten the restraints, and stand back.” 

Jack’s voice came over the com. “If Ianto starts glowing blue, there is danger in the area. Do you see fog, cats, owls, or unusual trees?”

That took Rex a moment to process. “No.”

“If that changes, report it immediately. Ianto may be approached by a woman unaffected by the chaos. Lewella and Demeter are ancients and may not like most men.”

A large owl screeched overhead. 

“I see an owl.”

“It’s not an owl. What’s it doing?”

Rex stared as the bird dived at a bystander watching from across the car park. “It just killed a person.”

“He or she planted or detonated the bomb.”

“It’s flying this way.”

The large, white owl landed on the pavement and walked toward them. It eyed Rex briefly before resting it’s head against Ianto’s shoe. 


	25. Chapter 25

** Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland **

Nessa Dove sat on Trefor’s lap in his office on the new office chair. With him and Liam all but officially moved in together, they didn’t have as much time together. She would have backed off entirely except Liam would get the wrong idea. Trefor wasn’t wired for monogamy or conventional relationships. A sexual quirk they had in common that had caused both of them a lot of stress, frustration, and emotional pain.

“I have work to do.”

She laughed, resting her arms on his shoulders. “Xiu already did your maintenance and inventory reports. Except for medical which Malcolm and Molly wrote. Liam and Jeanette cleaned up the garden and wrote up shopping lists. Charlaine helped. Four has taken to remote accessing the maintenance bots and repairing himself. Xiu keeps reporting it as system errors.”

“The Legare situation.” Trefor rested his hands on his hips and met her eyes, looking exasperated. “Liam and Jeannette are going to the movies tonight and Malcolm and Molly are watching Charlaine.”

“We’re scheduling sex now?” Nessa laughed more.

“I need to work.”

“You need a different approach. Why was Charlaine taken from Italy instead of Belgium? Why was she transported to Dublin instead of Cardiff? Or Truro? Or the Nigeria facility? Why didn’t whoever just walk her up to the door or drop her at a police station?”

“What are you thinking?”

“I can’t get past the kid’s reaction to Malcolm. She’s figured out he’s not dangerous, but he still makes her nervous. There is something very wrong with that.” Nessa took a moment. “She identifies with me saying I ‘heal souls,’ and recognizes Jeannette is a healer. She doesn’t appear to notice Rift abilities or CN. The only difference with Malcolm is his connected to Lewella.”

“If she went to Cardiff, Ianto would care for her. His connection to Lewella is a lot stronger.”

Nessa nodded. “Canada and Nigeria don’t have Lewella connections. Luc speaks French. Eryn can keep Luc, Aman and Kailen out of trouble, she can handle a kid. Maybe Hana is good with kids.”

“Eryn and Hana have had odd experiences. Luc has dreams that make him angry.”

“Possibly another ancient.” She paused. “Nigeria has Azrael, psychics and The Refuge. They would be hard to lie to.”

“It could involve Europe.”

“Yeah. Why would an ancient relocate Charlaine? Unless it was for her safety, and I don’t buy that as the only reason, the relocation was something the ancient needed. Why does an ancient care? Charlaine in Belgium doesn’t work for the ancient. The Goblin King doesn’t want her dead. He wants her safe and for Torchwood to know there is a problem.”

“She can identify people with abilities and what ancient they’re connected to.”

Nessa nodded. “Someone in Belgium was using that ability.”

“The school.”

“Charlaine has no learning disabilities, health problems or obvious ‘special needs.’ Why did she need an expensive private school in Belgium?”

“She lied to us about what she can do. If her ability was simply identifying other abilities, it unlikely anyone would have noticed or cared. Her parents relocated to Belgium for that school.”

Nessa hesitated. “Maybe for money. My parents viewed me, Malcolm and Jeanette as sources of money and would have sold us to get our trust funds.” In various ways, they’d actually tried.

“Except her father was abusive. If she’s the golden goose, he wouldn’t hurt her.”

“Maybe he doesn’t know. Mrs. Legare’s employer disappeared when the abduction was reported.”

Trefor kissed her. “I need you to move. That school still has kids. If there is a problem with it, I need to contact Rex. It will take planning and effort to convince Belgium to shut it down.”

Nessa climbed off his lap. “I assumed Charlaine would be afraid of you and Jeannette if she could sense Rift abilities. The reason you’re not afraid of Jeannette is you’re just as dangerous.”

 

General Trefor Williams reluctantly watched Nessa walk across his office and reminded himself again he had work to do. Finding a connection between I nnovations Créatives de Tourtellotte and Académie des Cœurs Gentils was easier than he expected. The extended Tourtellotte family had businesses throughout Europe and a few in Asia and routinely donated to private schools. Wiatt Tourtellotte had no obvious differences from his family. 

A quick check of the tabloids and he found Tourtellotte was vacationing in South America. It offered him a variety of alibi options if he had any direct connection to the missing business especially since there was no indication of a sudden trip from the celebrity-stalking media. The general admitted the man might not be involved.

As he wondered what to check next, a thought occurred to him. The countries involved could be significant. Relocating to Belgium suggested there wasn’t a school in France. There were family-sponsored schools in France but none openly offered options for special needs students. Checking Italy, however, found a school Wiatt funded near where the Legares were vacationing. There weren’t any in Ireland or Wales. Nova Scotia had schools in the vicinity. Wiatt’s cousin funded a school in New Brunswick and one in Maine. There was nothing obvious in Nigeria or the surrounding countries, but the schools were different. The Tourtellotte’s also donated to religious charities; tracking that would take time and probably Idrissa.

“Four,” the general said, “Connect me to Nova Scotia, please.”

“Hey.” Eryn sounded stressed.

“I have a project for Hana.”

“Do you know about Cardiff?”

“Yeah. Is Hana working on that? I need a statistical analysis involving specific private schools, kids, and possibly missing kids.”

Eryn exhaled sharply. “She needs specifics.”

“I’ll send what I have. The Legare situation is potentially worse than a multi-jurisdictional abduction.”

“The information needs to include why you’re requesting the analysis.”

The general knew Luc wasn’t going to like it. “The current theory is an ancient abducted Charlaine to expose something.” 

Eryn groaned. “The Goblin King…”

“Why would a French six-year-old be familiar with an English language movie from the 1980s? Her parents were born in the 1990s.”

“Fantasy movie enthusiasts.” Eryn didn’t sound convinced.

Statistics aside, the general needed to review the businesses. He hoped tomorrow was soon enough to ask Liam. Contacting Hana was different, the general told himself, but questioned his own motivations.  Waiting meant he and Nessa could have time to themselves.  Unsure how to shake the feeling, he opted to recheck the information looking for anything he might have missed. 


	26. Chapter 26

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

** Saturday, May 8, 2021 **

Morning started with a chaotic breakfast in the large kitchen. Jack Harkness sat at the largest of the tables with Toshiko as Rhys and Anwen made breakfast. It would have been good to see everyone together except expressions were grim and morale low. 

Owen helped Ianto into a chair. The Nanogenes successfully healed his injuries, but he needed time to recuperate. Trefor pushed Michael in a wheeled bassinet over to Ianto and climbed onto a chair next to it. Seeing the boys together said some things were normal.

Ken walked over briefly to check on Michael as John set their plates on the other side of the table. “He’s getting big.”

Russell jumped on the table in front of the bassinet. Ianto absently petted him. The cat arrived after the explosion and curled up on a medical cot across from Ianto on the Nanogene station. Jack wished he could have seen the look on Rex’s face when Anwen explained the magic, teleporting cat yesterday. 

Lacene walked over with Caden and set the puppy on Ianto’s lap. “Where did you get the pup?”

“Amroth.”

“She’s a guardian.” Lacene patted the puppy. “How do you have familiars from different ancients?”

Ianto shrugged, wincing as he moved his previously injured shoulder.

“How can you tell?” Jack already wondered if the of King of the Otherworld was another ancient. 

Lacene smiled. “Experience. The dog is obvious. The cat doesn’t hiss at me.”

Trefor reached out and petted Russell. “He’s nice.”

“If you think about Caden before you sleep,” Lacene said to Trefor, “You won’t have bad dreams.”

“You know I have nightmares?”

“I sense them.”

Trefor nodded. “I can tell when people are happy or sad.”

Lacene tousled his hair. “It’s why you have bad dreams.”

“I think she’s dating Bree,” Ianto commented after she walked back across the room.

That could be good or bad depending on where Bree was with accepting the unexpected parts of life, Jack thought. After what she went through with her family, connecting with someone who could literally fight nightmares would help. Lacene understood personal demons. The question was whether Bree could accept Lacene’s background. What motivated her to fight monsters was the darkest in the room.

Owen returned with breakfast plates and set them down in front of Toshiko and Ianto before walking back to Rhys and Anwen. The new Owen could be difficult to read at times, but he seemed to be having trouble coping. Without knowing more about his experiences before shifting universes, Jack wondered if he should be concerned. John witnessed the Weevils reacting to Owen and asked. Having just heard the discussion about ancients and abilities, Jack couldn’t help but wonder if Death was an ancient and like Ianto’s connection to Lewella Owen was bound to the creature. That might explain the Resurrection Glove and possession. If that was the case, the Owen from this universe didn’t destroy it.

Ianto set a hand over Jack’s restrained wrists. “How did you sleep?”

“Badly.” Jack didn’t like sleeping alone and knowing Ianto was in the infirmary made it worse. 

“I’ll stay with you today.”

Jack smiled. “Play date.”

“Chess?” Trefor’s eyes lit up.

“Twister.” Jack chuckled as Ianto closed his eyes.

“Uncle Ianto needs to get better first.”

“No Twister while Ianto’s recovering.” Owen set a plate for Trefor in front of Trefor before sitting down next to Toshiko with his own.

She chuckled softly. The version of her from this universe would have been embarrassed. Either age or much different experiences explained the difference.

John went to say something and Ken interrupted him. “Do you need help with Michael?”

“Rhys might.” Ianto opened his eyes and reached into the bassinet. “I can’t hold him right now.”

Trefor reached over and lightly touched Ianto’s hand. “Dad is a good babysitter.”

 

John Hart wondered about his life. Jack’s kiss a few days ago reminded him of the much different life he lived before Torchwood. The constant stress and emergencies could try the patience of a saint. He needed to get Ken away from it. Unfortunately, his family lived in Cardiff. Moving would cause other problems.

The only thing he knew for sure was Sal had information he needed. There was something about that building situation she hadn’t told them. He suspected when the bones were planted originally, she killed the person or people who planned to abduct her. If they intended to kill her, they wouldn’t have needed the fake bones. That and the fire destroying the building made sense. 

The situation somehow involved Demeter or another ancient. There was no other reason to return the building and the bones. What he couldn’t figure out was how that tied to the group of unnatural killers. There was no indication that Towler had an ability. Her black ops background and time in Cardiff probably gave her at least an idea there were possibilities outside her understanding. With what John knew, he could only guess the ancient wanted a certain chain of events and predicted behavior. Unfortunately, it didn’t explain why. 

Gael Towler aka Sal looked up from the table in the newly remodeled suite as the door slid open. It was no secret she didn’t care to be locked up even if it was for her own safety. Not that he could blame her. It didn’t help that she had no reason to trust them.

“Do I get a phone call?”

“The people trying to kill you seriously injured a very respected DCI from London. Gwen is widely respected by law enforcement in general.” John stepped into the suite. The fused Nanogenes enabled him to regenerate injuries, but didn’t make him less wary of a cornered military vet. “You’re not popular right now.”

“What was done to me?”

He approached slowly and grabbed a chair. “You wouldn’t believe me.” 

“Try me.”

John turn the chair and sat leaning on the back. “You were possessed by an ancient being.”

Sal nodded. “Why?” She didn’t believe him.

“He wasn’t happy with the people that attacked you. The group kills people they consider unnatural, including humans under his protection.”

Something in her eyes made John wonder if she did know about ancients or the group trying to kill her. “What does that have to do with me?”

“I was hoping you knew.” He gave her a moment. “How did the people track you to the industrial park?”

Sal shook her head. “No one followed me.”

While it was possible targeted Lacene or Gwen was targeted, but it was unlikely. If the group knew they were connected to ancients, they arguably would know the consequences of attacking them. The surviving group member had no concept of Icelus or ancients in general. Azrael suspected the group operated like terrorist cells. The team knew enough to carry out their mission but didn’t have the information necessary to expose the network. The woman claimed Towler was the target, but didn’t know any specifics. 

“They were there to kill you.”

“Why?” Sal’s confusion looked genuine. 

John needed to know more about her and the group. There were too many seemingly unrelated pieces. “Why was the building burned?”


	27. Chapter 27

** Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada **

Luc Sarkisian woke to Eryn’s hand running across his chest. Even after months, it still surprised him at times. She was propped on an elbow next to him. He reached for her, running his hand around her waist, and tugging her on top of him. Luc held her against him with one hand, slid the fingers of his other hand over her ear, and pulled her in for a kiss. 

When their lips parted, she laughed. “Morning.” 

With as much time as they’d spent together, he didn’t understand her. She wasn’t shy or insistent on gender roles. Yet, she encouraged him to plan dates and make decisions. For whatever reason, she wanted him to take lead. There were some things he had no idea how to research.

“Morning.” 

Eryn trace a finger down his cheek. “I thought about bringing you breakfast in bed.” 

It was a running joke. “Dessert first?”

“What’s on the menu?”

Luc had yet to figure out a good response to that. As he shifted, intending to roll them over, his mobile rang. He groaned. She reached for his phone on the bedside table. 

Trying to speak coherently with her on top of him was an experience. From the amusement in her eyes, she knew. “Sarkisian.” 

“Sorry to call this early.” The woman sounded tired. “I’m Ivy Romain from the Truro RCMP. I have a situation that doesn’t make a lot of sense.”

“How can I help?”

Eryn reluctantly moved off of him.

“I have a child abduction case similar to Charlaine Legare.”

Luc motioned for a notebook. “Similar how?” He sat up.

“Seven-year-old Karoly Avent, of New Brunswick, was on vacation with her parents in Maine when she disappeared from a Portland bed-and-breakfast on May 5th. The local police concluded she was abducted through a third story window despite that being a near impossible feat. She was found near Victoria Park an hour ago by a retired school teacher.” Romain hesitated. “It’s not the strangest thing I’ve seen. I’ve been with the RCMP for twenty-five years and my father before me.”

Eryn handed him a pen and notebook.

“Karoly said the Goblin King saved her from an evil sorcerer. She recently had an IV in her arm, but her parents claim she wasn’t receiving medical treatment.”

Luc quickly wrote notes. “Can social services hold the child? If the situation is related, law enforcement needs to evaluate why the parents were in Maine, their occupations, and whether or not the girl is under specialized care. There is nothing conclusive against the Legares currently. But there are a number of questions that need to be answered.”

“Detective Frank Johnson has similar concerns. He said it’s the second child to disappear from Portland under similar circumstances in the last six months. Jacob Thompson, age six, disappeared while his parents were vacationing from Virginia. The boy was found in Saint John, New Brunswick near the Reversing Falls Bridge two days later by a retired couple. He never said a word. The case went nowhere.”

“There is potentially a connection between Portland and Saint John. We need everything we can get from every police department involved in the investigation. Did Johnson investigate the Thompsons?”

“Yeah. Marlie Thompson behaved strangely. Both Portland and Saint John law enforcement had questions she refused to answer about Jacob’s father. She hired a lawyer. Within hours of regaining custody of her son, she disappeared with him.”

Luc hoped it didn’t involve the antibody research. That nightmare appeared resolved. “I need to contact London. Rex Matheson has more experience with multi-jurisdictional problems and has contacts in the United States.”

“We appreciate it. We are coordinating with ViCLAS to check for additional cases and making calls to ask if anyone has investigated similar abductions.”

 

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Owen Harper did rounds. During Foundation training young doctors are taught the value of checking on patients. It didn’t prepare him for his current duties. They had one prisoner, an unwilling guest recovering from demi-god possession, two people in secured suites, three people recovering after Nanogene treatment, several Weevils and a sick pterodactyl with a paranoid mother. He needed to research parthenogenesis for complications in species that naturally cloned themselves without access to a mate. 

The specialized com unit chimed as the door slid open to the infirmary. Owen placed it in his ear and tapped it. “Miss me?” He spoke to Tosh half-an-hour ago.

“Check the readings in the suite.” She sounded scared.

“What happened?”

She hesitated.

“Tosh.”

“There was a woman standing by the door when I stepped out of the bathroom.” Tosh described her.

Owen walked over to his desk to review the scan readings. He noticed an unfamiliar stasis unit on his desk as he booted the computer. He scanned it with a hand-held. If the readings were accurate, the unit held a device similar to the one in Tosh’s head. 

“There is evidence something happened.” Owen asked after checking the room logs. The results showed unexplained changes at the quantum level in both the room and Tosh. “Did she say anything?”

“No.”

“I need to talk to Jack.” 

 

Jack Harkness paced. Memories he’d lost or repressed long ago surfaced in a jumbled collage. While he needed to remember, he realized an unexpected consequence. Memories were tied to emotions. It gave him a better idea of why he kissed John, and a possible explanation for some of the differences between him and Simon. The unresolved feelings previously lost in the fog of time were affecting his perception. He needed to get his head on straight before he treated Ianto disrespectfully again.

The com chimed from the door panel. “Enter.”

“I’m alone,” Owen replied. “Is Ianto with you?”

“No.” He was with Michael in the garden. “What do you need?” Jack would have argued it was safe, but he doubted Ianto or John explained what happened to anyone but Gwen. 

Owen repeated what happened with Tosh and the unit he found. “Can Morpheus appear as a woman?”

“No.” From what Gwen and Dmitri said about the brothers, they couldn’t simply appear. Icelus could manifest as a weird dog. When Phantasos wanted to talk to Gwen, Tremaine rendered her unconscious. “What did she look like?”

Owen hesitated. “Did you deal with Mary in this universe? The alien with the artifact that allowed Tosh to listen to people’s thoughts.”

“Yeah.”

“Tosh’s description of the blond woman in her suite reminded me of Mary. She didn’t seem to make the connection.”

Jack clearly remembered the escaped alien prisoner. He reprogrammed her technology and transported her into the sun. The Toshiko from this universe had a difficult time facing what happened. Both the same-sex relationship her parents wouldn’t approve of and being manipulated into violating the team’s trust.

“How did Toshiko sound?”

“Scared.”

Jack hoped that was better than guilty. “Do a continual scan checking for the device.”

“I already set it up.” Owen hesitated. “What do I tell her?”

“Show her the room scans and don’t mention Mary.”


	28. Chapter 28

** Temporary Torchwood Office; London, England **

One of the many absurdities of coordinating with politicians was their grasp of reality or rather lack of it. Rex Matheson spent the morning explaining it was not Ianto’s fault that someone rigged his car to explode. Since Ianto spent so little time in the field, it didn’t take much to determine who and why. As that situation wasn’t public knowledge, the various fools commented about Jack’s past cases. Rex couldn’t figure out the logic. If it was in retaliation for a case Jack investigated then how was it Ianto’s fault? 

His mobile rang. The screen showed Delagarza Construction. Rex smiled. “No.”

“You don’t know why I called.” Davy sounded annoyed. 

“Yes, I do.” If she’d called from her mobile, he would have asked. “You have been instructed to make a final plea to allow your family’s company to build Torchwood London instead of robots.”

“It’s my job.”

It’s a waste of your talent, Rex thought. He remembered how impressively she handled the other company’s botched demolition project the day they met. “Your company’s proposal for the employee residential community is solid. That will be next year at the earliest.” 

Davy groaned. “The community needs the jobs.”

“Construction jobs are temporary. Torchwood will have as many as fifty full-time employees by the end of October.”

“Not all from London.”

Rex nodded. “Torchwood is not the solution to London’s employment problems.”

“It was suggested I flirt with you.” 

He laughed. “Tame. I’ve received several propositions.” Since he wasn’t accepting the women thrown at him, some companies and lobbyists concluded he was gay and started sending men. “The last one was a twenty-year-old college student.” He thought about asking Cory if there was a way to distribute he wasn’t interested.

“Did you like her  resume ?” 

“He invited me to a fetish club.” Rex nearly asked why the kid thought he’d be interested. It had something to do with Jack which was more than Rex wanted to know.

Davy laughed. “I can offer lunch in a respectable restaurant.”

His mobile beeped indicating another caller. The screen said Eryn in Canada. “Text me the details. I have a call I have to take.”

“Give me a few minutes.” The call ended.

Rex accepted the incoming call. “Afternoon.”

“We have a problem, sir.” Eryn explained.

 

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Ianto Jones sat in the garden next to Michael and the bassinet. Caden rested with her head on his shoe. Russell slept across the room next to a ballistic barrier securing the carnivorous plants. Anwen commented earlier when she arrived with Michael that it looked like Little Shop of Horrors remade as a sitcom or the Adams’ family had taken up herbology. 

Although the explosion injuries should have been healed by the Nanogenes, his arm still ached where it had been broken. Holding Michael hurt. While he wasn’t concerned with the pain, the possibility of dropping his son worried him. That meant sitting next to him. Having to chose between Jack and Michael made it worse. He hoped the change in Jack’s memory meant they could be reunited soon. 

The puppy suddenly scrambled to her feet and sniffed the air. Ianto looked over at the cat; Russell stood and stretched looking unconcerned. After the pup barked, Ianto noticed a shimmer beyond Michael’s bassinet. That couldn’t be good, he thought, and carefully lifted the baby. 

The distortion solidified looking a bit like Jestina from the pirate-theme restaurant. She looked down at herself a moment and laughed. “Your idea of female beauty is a flower child. I see why Lewella is enamored.” 

“Who are you?”

She eyed the puppy. “Demeter.”

Ianto already suspected that. There had been a time in his life that meeting the Greek goddess of agriculture would have surprised him. Now he hoped she didn’t give him more pets or spirit marks. “Why are you here?”

“One of my…” she looked like she needed a word, “Is lost and possibly destroyed.”

“Another ancient?” From what they understood, the beings were part of the fabric of reality. 

Demeter nodded. “A group has been exploiting children, and easily controlled adults, to manipulate the world through their abilities connecting them to us.”

“Charlaine?”

“Yes. The child can identify people associated with ancients.”

That didn’t explain the situation in Cardiff. “What does this have to do with Gael Towler?”

“She had an epiphany and it changed her life.”

Ianto had no idea what that meant. “Why was she attacked?”

“The purists, or group that kills what they deem unnatural, are at odds with the family manipulating children. Towler’s related.”

“The bones?”

“Unimportant.”

Ianto didn’t believe her. 

“You need to stop the  Tourtellotte family.” She took a moment. “We can offer more than magic pets.”

“Where are the kids?” 

Demeter eyed him. “Ancients can’t interfere.”

There was definitely something he was missing. “We need a starting place.”

“Dublin has one.” She moved closer. “You are a strange man, Ianto Jones. With all that power, you’re content to care for others’ kids and tend this facility like a low level acolyte. You portaled into an area without knowing the danger to help the woman competing for Jack’s affection and another you barely know.” She met his eyes. “You want nothing for yourself?”

“Nothing you can give me.”

Demeter laughed. “Everything and everyone has a price.”

If Greek mythology was any indication, he didn’t want to know the consequences of accepting her offer. “What do you want?”

“Access to the gate.” Demeter touched his face.

“Why?”

She leaned in and kissed him. The sudden attraction made him sick and he pulled away. “No one is accessing the gate.” He wasn’t entirely sure where the symbolism stopped and the reality began, but Rina Finney’s actions made him think it was incredibly dangerous.

Demeter looked surprised. “Lewella said you couldn’t be bribed. I didn’t believe her.”

“What can you tell me about the missing ancient?” 

“Bacchus’ temples across the universe spectrum can’t find him.”

“How is Cardiff involved?”

“I don’t know.”

Ianto unfortunately believed her.


	29. Chapter 29

** Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland **

General Trefor Williams reviewed the new information from Canada. With the RCMP still collecting information, and Rex trying to talk the United States into cooperating, the general was forced to rely on Internet searches for information. The reporters hadn’t made a connection between Karoly Avent and Jacob Thompson yet nevertheless Charlaine Legare. One conspiracy theorist blogger concluded Jacob was rescued by aliens and had two more cases with similarities both involving adults in assisted living situations. Checking more reliable sources, he found the adult abductions were even more impressive as they’d disappeared from medical facilities with CCTV.

Pending all five cases, over two years, were related, the question was why the abductors were relocating individuals across borders. He could only guess that the ancients were trying to draw attention to the people or the  Tourtellotte, if the company was targeting people connected to ancients. The US didn’t have a direct connection to Torchwood. Even with Rex in London, the general doubted they would have cooperation. The RCMP had an established working relationship with Luc before he contacted Cardiff for help last year and reconnected with the Torchwood network. Four had an uneasy relationship with Ireland which could explain the zoo conflict and Jeannette. The theories didn’t explain why the beings didn’t drop the people off at Torchwood offices.

Jeannette into the doorway holding Charlaine’s hand. “Trefor.”

“Hey.”

“Charlie has information.” Jeannette led the girl into the room.

She wore one of Robert’s translation devices. “The Goblin King is worried. Caden senses danger.”

“Who’s Caden?”

“The guardian.”

“Do you know what’s happening?”

Charlaine shook her head.

The general could only guess. As Caden was a Welsh name, he’d start with Wales. He knew Lacene was in the hub, but hadn’t heard about anyone else. The person could be at the retreat or Nigeria. He had no way of knowing. Either Ianto or Azrael would know.

“Four, connect with Three, please.” 

A couple minutes later, it clicked. “Good afternoon,” Ianto’s voice came over the com.

“Jeannette and Charlaine are in the office with me. Is there someone in the office named Caden?”

“Why?” Ianto sounded confused.

The general explained what Charlaine told him.

“Caden is a puppy.”

Charlaine nodded. “The guardian.”

“Is this about Demeter?”

“No. Bad people. They want to hurt the Goblin King.”

“Is Arawn the Goblin King?” Ianto asked.

“Hold on,” Jeannette said removing Charlaine’s translator. “Say the name again.”

“Arawn the King of the Otherworld.” Ianto repeated it Welsh.

Charlaine motioned for the translator and Jeannette returned it to her ear. “The Goblin King.”

“Does that mean something?” the general asked.

“Unfortunately.”

 

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Gwen Cooper entered the kitchen where Bree and Lacene were reviewing cases. She had questions about Morpheus, the dream-sharing talismans and the unexpected shared dream with Jack. There weren’t a lot of people that had experience with the brothers. Tremaine described Phantasos as trying to have a conversation with a Salvador Dali painting. Wathan wasn’t the friendliest person. Until the recent situation, Gwen hadn’t realized Lacene was approachable. 

“Sorry to interrupt.” From Bree’s expression, Gwen suspected she disrupted a personal conversation. They had the look of two people working their way toward being a couple.

“We don’t have anything,” Bree said.

“Mind if I join you?”

Lacene motioned to a chair across from them. 

Gwen claimed a chair. “I need to ask questions about the brothers.” She took a moment. “Morpheus gave me dream-sharing talismans.”

“Who did you share dreams with?”

“Jack. We used it as a type of therapy.” Gwen folded her hands in front of her on the table. “We had an unexpected shared-dream. We were nowhere near the talismans.”

“You used memories?”

“Yeah.”

Lacene smiled. Rather than pleasant, it was disconcerting. “He showed you something you didn’t want to see.”

“Yeah.” The unfortunately side-effect of the dream talismans was a clear memory of Jack having a one-off. 

“Entering another person’s dreams is a type of intimacy. It takes a special bond to handle it.” Lacene paused. “How long did you use the talismans?”

“Months.”

“He probably chose memories he was comfortable showing you.” Lacene waited for confirmation. “Was the unexpected memory a secret?”

“No. I knew it happened. I didn’t need the specifics.”

“Sex?”

Gwen closed her eyes unfortunately making the image in her head clearer. She opened her eyes and focused on her hands.

“Jack was trying to tell you something. Something about the circumstances surrounding that event are important.” Lacene paused. “I know there is a secret about Jack’s current state of mind. I won’t ask. But his personal demons are particularly strong right now.” She gave is a moment. “When people are hurt or confused, they do things they wouldn’t normally do.”

Gwen nodded. When Jack met Brad he was feeling the weight of his mortality. He called partly intoxicated later that night and expressed his feelings. It was something he’d done more than once when extremely stressed or traumatized although not in years. 

“An observation,” Lacene said. “There are different types of love. If you were comfortable sharing his memories, you love him. The fact that he subjected you to him having sex and you’re not mad at him says a lot.”

 

Ianto Jones asked Rhys to watch Michael and headed for Jack’s suite. The conversations with Demeter and Charlaine gave him an idea. If the ancients could only affect the world through people connected to them, they would need to use their people to manipulate events. Matt’s ability suggested a connection to an ancient. Jack’s returning memory allowed him to remember Demeter, but there could be more to it. The ancients were tied to reality rather than time or places. There could be something in Jack’s memories about Bacchus’ current situation.

Ianto tapped the com button. “Jack.”

“Enter.” He sounded restless.

Ianto passed through the doors into the suite. The mess suggested Jack was losing his patience with the suite. Having served in more than one military, he tended to be tidy.

“I want out of here.”

Ianto shared the sentiment. “I had a visitor.” He explained his theory on Demeter, Charlaine and Matt. 

“What did Demeter look like?”

Ianto hesitated.

“It’s important.”

“Jestina.”

Jack nodded. “Toshiko saw a woman that looked like Mary.”

It took a moment for Ianto to place the name. “Demeter is playing head games.”

“She’s trying to tell us something.” Jack looked down as he thought. “Maybe the memory problems weren’t random.”

“Could it involve John?”

Jack paused. “The first major episode involved John. He was upset about the men who shot the Weevil. He wants a habitat created on the Rift survivor’s island.” He nodded. “I asked him about Ni’Athal.”

“What is it?”

“A seedy resort. John and I went there while we were still with the Time Agency.”

When they were lovers, Ianto thought. “Does anything stand out?”

Jack paused. “Our last time there, we met Diony an androgynous humanoid. Gorgeous, uninhibited.” He smiled.

“Anything other than sex?”

“The wine was incredible.”

Sex and wine. “Bacchus, the missing ancient, is also known as Dionysus.” 

Jack laughed. “Bacchanalia.”

Ianto rolled his eyes upward. “What does Diony have to do with the current situation?”

After several minutes, Jack met Ianto’s eyes. “Nothing.”


	30. Chapter 30

** (hideout); Cardiff, Wales **

Azrael viewed John’s three-dimensional recreation of Cardiff before starting a search. The various markers for types of crimes and offenders helped. The initial reports on the explosion indicated the bomb-maker had knowledge and skills. He suspected former military. Information on the dead man at the scene suggested a connection to local white nationalists. Cardiff PD also traced the attack on Towler’s pub to thugs-for-hire that moved in the same part of the criminal community. 

With that in mind, Azrael reviewed a list of known offenders and locations and went to check. Most were angry at society and had opted to blame people different than themselves rather than consider their own weaknesses. He left them to their glorified hate. 

Part way down the list was a combination of sleazy businesses that sold porn and adult toys. The owners were suspected of operating brothels and making sex tapes for blackmail. Nothing conclusive was reportedly found tying them to organized crime. One local vice detective, Connie Ryan, included human-trafficking to the list of possible offenses.

Several feet from the building, Azrael noticed an energy field. He wasn’t sure what it would do to him, but it definitely reacted to his presence. With that in mind, he retreated and waited for a response. Men and women armed with alien technology emerged from the building a few minutes later. A man had a hand-held scanner and from his expression didn’t understand what he was seeing. 

After they retreated back to the building, Azrael left to report what he found. 

 

** Torchwood Three **

Gwen Cooper assembled a meeting in the conference room quickly after Azrael returned. They needed a threat assessment. If it was the same group that attacked her, Lacene, and Ianto, they were understandably wary. Torchwood aside, multiple ancients wanted them dead. 

With Jack’s probable recovery and the likelihood that the device was removed from Tosh’s head, they were allowed to join the meeting. For security reasons, they both wore wrist restraints. Ianto sat with Jack. Owen sat with Tosh. Anwen somehow knew about the meeting and invited herself. She sat next to Ianto. Azrael claimed the chair opposite Jack near the door. John for whatever reason chose to stand in the corner behind Jack.

“Luc,” Gwen said, “What do we know?”

“The building has impressive alien technology and a quantum entanglement power source similar to Four. The energy field causes a disruption at the quantum level with no obvious effect. Kailen found CCTV of the area from across the street. The man with the scanner looked very confused.” Faint voices came across the com connection from Nova Scotia. “The people with the alien technology are leaving. Should we let them?”

“Can you safely stop them?” Gwen asked.

Luc paused again. “Yeah. They have armored vehicles. We can land drones on them and encase them with ballistic shields.”

“Do it.”

Ten minutes passed. “We lost contact with both drones. CCTV of the area has been disrupted.” Luc paused. “We have an Atmore drone overhead.” More quiet voices filled the line. “Both ballistic shield cages appear filled with flowers.” He paused again. “Large white dogs with red ears are blocking access to the vehicles.”

“Demeter and Arawn,” Ianto concluded.

Gwen reluctantly agreed. “Thanks, Luc. We need to coordinate with law enforcement.”

The com clicked off.

Ianto stood. “I better go.”

“Yeah.” John looked resigned. “What are we telling PD?”

“No animal control,” Anwen suggested with a smile.

 

Jack Harkness waited at the table while everyone filed out. He had reservations about Ianto working in the field. The fact that John went with him didn’t help. Memories of the 456 kept surfacing. One of the definite downsides of having clear recollection was vividly remembering watching Ianto die. He was as much at fault as the alien.

“Ianto is as safe as possible,” Azrael said from across the table after they were alone.

Jack doubted they were ever safe. “Did this happen in your time line?”

“I do not think so. Have you asked your son?”

“Not yet. He’s confused by the Charlaine Legare situation that’s connected to the ancients.”

Azrael nodded. “If it did happen in the original time lines, neither he nor I were part of Torchwood yet.”

“Does the Bacchus mean anything to you?”

“The Roman god?”

“Yeah.”

“No.” Azrael paused to reconsider. “Not Bacchus but Dionysus. The legendary city of Zerzura in the Sahara desert has been linked to the lost city of Dionysus. While we have not confirmed it exists, we have had multiple psychics comment about it. Drones sent to the reported area have not found anything conclusive.”

“Why didn’t you mention it?”

“We are also receiving unexplained error messages at times involving Torchwood offices named after legendary cities that probably do not exist.” 

“Is that normal for Nigeria?” Jack wondered.

“Our definition of normal is complicated. We have a schizophrenic psychic who believes he is the reincarnation of an Egyptian Pharaoh, for example. What makes Rezene’s situation interesting is his psychic ability works one way and his historically accurate past-life claims are completely different.”

“You think he was reincarnated?”

Azrael shrugged. “Would it be the strangest thing you have ever seen?”

 

** (near hideout) **

Ianto Jones stood back while John scanned the vehicles. From what he could see through the shields, the people had died much the same way as the man near the Rhymney River. He couldn’t help but wonder about Demeter’s comments about being unable to interfere. Something about the device in Tosh’s head and the people in the SUVs were different. The only similarity that came to mind was the alien technology.

Ianto approached John. “Any indication of phasing tech?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“There are limits to what the ancients can affect.”

“One of the bodies had cybernetics. The plants are destroying the tech with the bodies,” John said. “Owen needs to compare them to the compliance devices Tosh had before the Nanogenes dissolved them.”

“He’s not from this universe?” Ianto hoped people capable of implanting them hadn’t cross the universe barrier with Tosh.

“I don’t know. This information needs to be reviewed and compared to the dendro-asphyxiation case.”

Ianto nodded. “Could it be leftovers from the Time Agency?”

John shrugged. “Or whoever they stole the universe-crossing technology from.”


	31. Chapter 31

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

** Sunday, May 8, 2021 **

Owen Harper knew he had to be careful. The constant medical bracelet and the GPS were necessary. But the odds were good. Instead of breakfast in her suite next to the infirmary, they made it together in the kitchen. Tosh’s eyes lit up at being able to cook. From what she’d said about the compliance devices, she hadn’t been able to make her own decisions in way to long.

They ate and talked. Hearing her laugh felt good. After everything they’d survived, he hoped they truly had a second chance. When things were more certain, he wanted to discuss London. The new Institute offered saner options. If there was any hope for them, they needed to leave Cardiff.

“I can’t wait to get out of here.” Tosh smiled. “Shopping, restaurants, my own flat.”

“We can go for a drive. I have a new car.” 

“I’d love that.” Her eyes lit up. “We can explore this universes differences.”

 

Bree Nelson walked with Lacene to the parking garage. The swirling emotions were oddly strong given the short time they’d known each other. Traumatic experiences could reinforce connections. Bree wondered if it was a consequence of the grief and stress that followed Jodi’s death.

“I’m sorry I have to leave suddenly. Scotland Yard needs me to consult on a case.”

“Can I ask something? Gwen’s questions made me wonder.”

Lacene stopped. The intensity of her gaze should have been unnerving but wasn’t.

“Can you enter memories through nightmares?” The question should have sounded insane.

“Yes.” Lacene reached out and grasp Bree’s hand. “It doesn’t work the same as the dream talismans.”

Bree hesitated. “I need answers. I’m the only person who knows what happened to my family that night.” It could explain why her brother’s body was exhumed and stolen.

Lacene took a moment. “You look at me in a way that’s unique. It’s more than an attraction between psychology professionals. I don’t know what you see.” She shook her head. “Usually women are drawn to the job or the case stories. I’m a perverse curiosity to serial killer groupies.” She reached up with her free hand and touched Bree’s face. “Not you, though.”

Bree wondered where that was going.

“I am not a good person. My ability doesn’t heal. I hunt monsters, yes, but not for the reasons anyone else in this building does. I can sense emotional pain and understand nightmares.” Lacene caressed Bree’s face. “If I walked through the memory of your family’s death, you might have answers, but you would be forced to cope with something you can’t handle. It’s why you blocked it.”

“You help people.” Bree knew her judgment wasn’t that off.

Lacene hesitated. “You’ve seen case studies of what happens when a person loses a loved one and goes on a crusade. A parent losses a child to a pedophile and dedicates the rest of his or her life to pursuing pedophiles and justice for children.”

“Yes.” 

“I found out my mother was a serial killer when I was sixteen. Not an angel of mercy or whatever ridiculous term  profilers have for women that poison their families or their patients. My mother is a violent, ritualistic killer who evaded capture because the police had no idea what they were dealing with even after I exposed her. I spent the rest of my childhood in a facility while state psychiatrists and social workers tried to decide if I was just like her.” Lacene paused. “Since then I’ve discovered my father was abusive and had several outstanding warrants for violence when he disappeared. I was already at Scotland Yard when his body was dug up and his DNA run through the system. It’s probable he struck my mother and she killed him.”

Bree couldn’t imagine. “How do you live with that?”

“After my mother’s arrest for a string of homicides that’s still an open investigation, Icelus visited me in a nightmare for the first time. He told me I had an aptitude for psychology.” Lacene paused. “At sixteen, I accepted an offer from a red-eyed demon to learn how to hone an ability as terrifying as any offense my mother committed.”

“You chose to be different. People with less horrific experiences turn to drugs or crime. They blame their parents, or the people who failed to save them, for their own misdeeds. You could have opted to use your mother’s infamy and your aptitude for psychology to write books and make money. Instead you dedicated your life to hunting monsters you understand in a way other people can’t.” Bree squeezed Lacene’s hand. “You help people. Victims, survivors, those who would have been violated. Every killer or rapist you take off the streets protects people that will never know it.”

“You are unique, Bree.” Lacene kissed her lightly. “I hope we can spend more time together.”

Bree already missed Lacene, watching as she walked across the parking garage toward her car. 

 

** Hughes Flats **

John Hart unlocked the door and carried their bags into the flat. It looked normally thankfully. Ken hadn’t said much since the car explosion forced them to relocate to the hub. Torchwood emergencies had caused his problems and John was concerned it was to soon. 

“I know where I want to go.” 

John set their bags next to their bedroom door. “Where?”

“Snowdonia first. Something peaceful. A bed-and-breakfast or a cabin, if we can find one. It doesn’t have to be fancy,” Ken said. “We can do all the relationship stuff we were suppose to work on.”

That wouldn’t be a problem. “Do you want to drive?”

Ken nodded.

“When do you want to leave?”

“Tomorrow?”

John smiled. “I have a lot of unused vacation time.”

“Good.” Ken smiled. “Then I want to see Disney World.”

Rex would have to arrange visas and other details involved with visiting the United States. “Live action Ariel. That works.”

Ken grabbed a small sofa cushion and threw it at him.


	32. Chapter 32

** Hughes Flats; Cardiff, Wales **

** Sunday, May 15, 2021 **

Returning home felt good, Jack Harkness thought as he set their bags just inside their bedroom. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something other than his memories changed. Watching Ianto’s relief as he closed the door reminded Jack he had to be careful. There were consequences to being arrogant and careless. The returned memories included parts of a life he’d left behind for good reason. 

Ianto set the puppy on the floor next to the table careful to avoid bumping Michael. “We have no groceries.” 

Russell appeared on the table.

“The cat can fetch,” Jack said.

Ianto patted Russell. “Pizza or Chinese?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Ianto nodded. “Will you take Michael?” He carefully removed the baby from the Snuggli.

Jack walked over to them. “Is your arm still bothering you?”

“Yeah.” Ianto kissed Michael on the forehead before handing him to Jack. “Owen said it healed.”

“Are you taking anything for it?” Jack doubted it was anything as simple as phantom pain. 

Ianto headed for the kitchen drawer where he kept the menus. “No. I tried over-the-counter pain medication but it didn’t work.”

Michael started to fuss and Jack gently shifted the way he held the baby. “Maybe you need some personal time.”

Ianto looked up from the menus on the counter. “I have more shopping to do. We could make it a family outing.” He looked hopeful.

Jack would prefer another couple’s weekend after John and Ken returned. “Yeah. You have bad luck with grocery stores.”

“I needed to talk to you my car. My insurance said it was work related and not covered.” Ianto hesitated. “I sent Rex the paperwork. The rumors about us haven’t ended. I thought it would look better if he handled it.”

Michael started fussing more and Ianto moved over to take him back. “He might need to be changed. Will you order?”

Jack took a moment to contain the unexpected swell of jealousy. “Yeah. Any preference?”

“That special we got from the Chinese place the last time was good.” Ianto disappeared into Michael’s room.

The urge to order pizza worried Jack. It wasn’t the first unusual reaction he’d had in the last week. If it was more than anxiety as he previously thought, he didn’t know where it came from. Jealousy had never been a problem. Being jealous of Rex filling out Ianto’s paperwork made less sense.

After ordering, Jack knew he needed air. He stepped into the nursery doorway. Watching Ianto return Michael to the Snuggli resulted in another swell of jealousy. “I’m going up to the roof.”

“Everything all right?”

No. “Yeah, I just need to clear my head.”

 

Anwen Williams found her uncle standing by edge of the roof. It had been awhile since she’d seen him eying Cardiff like a king. Explaining the essence in her wrist-strap could have waited, but Trefor was worried. Her brother said Jack was upset with Ianto and it felt wrong. Anwen wondered if it had something to do with his memory issues. Talking with him about her future self would give her the opportunity to ask Jack questions. She hoped it was simply relationship stuff her brother didn’t understand.

“No, my mother doesn’t know where I am.” Before she received the wrist-strap and essentially joined Torchwood, he would have asked. With her Rift abilities, there were a lot fewer mundane worries. As long as she had access to the Rift, she could easily defend herself.

Uncle Jack smiled. “No one abducts disagreeable children.”

“I’m definitely safe.” It didn’t require being an empath to know there was a problem. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah.”

Anwen didn’t believe him. “I need to tell you something.”

“I already know about the boyfriend with the motorcycle.” 

That joke had been for her mother when her father was missing. “We’re running off to Amsterdam.” 

Jack laughed. “London isn’t far enough?”

“No. Dad has a car and a gun.”

Jack turned toward her. 

Anwen flipped open wrist-strap. “Someone wants to meet you.” The holographic image of her future self from the destroyed time line appeared. 

“Anwen.” He stared.

“I have been trying to avoid interfering, Uncle Jack. The situation is getting complicated again.”

“How?”

“I don’t know. Other Keara transferred my essence into the wrist-strap before sending it back to my younger self.”

“Does John know?”

“Yeah. He didn’t know at the time.” Anwen could feel the essence’s pain. The connection had grown recently. “John would have grabbed me and run no matter what I told him.”

Jack nodded. “Why now?”

“This situation with the ancients is new. Morpheus met mum under different circumstances. I met Lleu or Lugh and my younger self will meet him.” The hologram hesitated. “But Demeter, Arawn and Lewella are new.”

“What did Other Keara say would happen?”

“You would stop the corporations early and it would prevent the destruction of the planet.”

Jack nodded. “Can she reverse what was done to you?”

“No.” The hologram took a moment. “My only regret is hurting John. She told me he would be all right. Turning him into a personal Nanogene station wasn’t part of the deal. I never would have agreed to that.”

Jack paused. “Does the name Bacchus mean anything?”

“Isn’t he the Greco-Roman god of debauchery?” 

“Not exactly.”

“There was a situation in Africa with Aman and the lost city of Dionysus.”

Jack nodded. “When?”

“I don’t know. Aman was in charge of Nigeria.”

“Do you know anything about prophecies or why someone in Brazil wants Aman dead?”

The holograph shimmered. “It might involve his mother. She had a bizarre connection to the British Guiana Torchwood office. Aman and the future version of you dealt with it.”

“Was Ronald Beaupre involved?”

“I don’t know. We had different problems with Beaupre.”

Jack remembered the conversation Anwen participated in about Dublin and politics. He’d wondered who Anwen was getting information from and with all the chaos, he’d forgotten to ask. It should have occurred to him that Anwen came back in time with the changes. From what John and the general had said, she had control issues. Leaving the safety of the planet to other people seemed out of character. It potentially explained Anwen’s command access to Torchwood. He still wondered if there wasn’t more to it.


End file.
